A Merman's Tail
by Nithul
Summary: FINISHED! Atemu Yami Sennen had it all. But when his hair changed color, he started breathing underwater, and he met a merboy who look like him, he knew his life had changed. Now he gets to save Kehmet from it's evil ruler. Fun right?
1. Chapter 1: The King of Games

**Alverna:** This is just an idea that has been biting at me for a long time. I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail. Enjoy.

**01-25-2013:** Hey everyone, I'm editing this story to take care of grammar and spelling errors. Also, the first chapter is changed, I added more duel details, (life points, monster attack and defense, etc.).

I'm also aware that SuperSpeed was inspired by this story and is doing their own twist to it. I'm fine with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The King of Games<p>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Even more so at the Malibu beachfront, where the Duel Monsters Surfing Competition was being held. So far, the elimination process was doing its job. Many good duelist, but poor surfers, had been knocked out early that morning.<p>

Right at that very moment, a black haired female had entered the tunnel of water after summoning her _Dragon Lady_ to the field, and strengthening it after playing _Flying Dragon Whirl_, sending four of her dragons in her deck to the graveyard, booting the attack to 3700. With this her opponents attack was 700 points less than her.

The brown haired teen with piercing blue eyes, was thankful for his _Negate Attack_ trap card as it stopped _Dragons Lady's_ attack, forcing Vivian to end her turn.

Seto Kaiba was wearing a dark blue wet suit with a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ on the front. He had an icy blue shell necklace, the same color as his eyes, on a silver chain.

He knew his three _Blue Eyes White Dragons_ did not have enough attack. He needed to draw the right card and he needed it now.

"Yes!" Seto shouted, and slapped the card on his Duel Disk, a machine of his own invention. "I play the magic card _Polymerization_. This combines my three _Blue Eyes White Dragon_s and combines them into _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_."

The _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons_ attack stood at 4500, enough to wipe out the _Dragon Lady_ Vivian had played, and take out the rest of her life points.

"_Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, attack! Neutron Blast Attack!" Seto shouted as the blast shook the people on the beach, and knocked Vivian off her surfboard.

"Oh! And that's it for Vivian Wong folks. She is done." The announcer said. "Seto Kaiba is in the finals and has once again proven who he is as a duelist."

Seto was the one who had made the duel disk and had introduced it to the surfing world, what his rival often did if he wasn't at the arcade. Seto gave a short nod to the cheering people before turning his attention back to the water, where his rival and teammate in this competition sat waiting.

"Next up for the championship trophy is," the announcer paused, "Malibu's own King of Games, Atemu Yami Sennen!"

At the sound of his name and the cheers from the people on the beach, Atemu Yami Sennen, Yami to those who didn't have a death wish, turned and waved.

His solid black hair set off his crimson eyes that sat in his tanned face. His 2 piece wet suit that reached to his elbows and knees sported his most favorite duel monster, _Dark Magician_. His black swirl shell necklace was held around his neck with a basic piece of twine.

"Come on Sennen, let's go already!" Yami's opponent, an annoying person by the name of Rex Raptor called out.

"Yami has been in and out there all afternoon." The announcer said. "With only one more minute to get standing and going, will he find the wave he's been waiting for?"

A beep on his right wrist caught Yami's attention. Giving Rex his trademark smirk, he answered the call. On screen were his two best friends. The one with downward spiking white hair and dark brown, almost black colored eyes was Bakura. The one standing next to Bakura, with lavender colored eyes, and semi-spiky, slightly sanding up white-blond hair was Marik, who was arguably the more insane of the two.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** I know this isn't what they look like in the anime, it will be explained later.)

* * *

><p>"Well is he?" Bakura asked.<p>

"Yeah." Marik added. "You're gonna be disqualified it you don't get moving, despite having a spot already. Rex still needs to make his run and you're his opponent."

Yami looked back behind him and spotted what he had been looking for.

"I think I just did." Yami told his friends.

"No way!" Bakura said when he saw the wave. "You're gonna be pounded fish guts if you try that one."

"See you back on the beach." Yami said, and cut communication as he started towards the shoreline.

"Are you insane?" Rex Raptor shouted.

"It's up for debate, considering who my friends are." Yami called back as his duel disked fired up. "But I'm going to win. Especially if you don't get moving. You'll be disqualified."

With the threat of going out in disgrace hanging there, Rex paddled to catch up, activating his duel disk. Even if Yami wiped out or lost the duel, he would still be in the finals tomorrow, having won three duels already that morning. To him, this run was just for fun; Rex however, needed the opponent. But if Rex wiped out or lost to Yami, he was out for good.

"I don't believe it!" the announcer shouted. "Those two are going to take this wave in."

"You're the King of Games!" Marik shouted as the wave picked up the two surfing opponents.

"Go Yami!" Bakura cheered. The announcer started a song that had been requested by Bakura and Marik to play when Yami did his run. The two started to dance and sing. It was their own weird way of cheering for their friend.

The duel started with 8000 life points for each player.

"_He's ready, he's steady_

_He's up on his feet_

_Dueling on the water _

_To his own kind of beat_."

Yami smirked back at Rex who was having a hard time staying up. Turning his attention back to the game, he drew his cards, and waited as Rex summoned _Trakodon_, 1300/800, to the field. Yami grinned and summoned _Celtic Guardian_, 1400/1200, placing _Mirror Force_ face down on the field. Focusing on carving the wave, _Celtic Guardian_ attacked.

"_He's in it; he's on it_

_He's rockin' the skills._

_Tearin' up his opponents_

_And going for the kill_."

Rex growled as _Trakodon_ was sliced and diced by the _Celtic Guardian_, dropping his life points to 7900. Drawing his next card, he grinned and placed _Megazowler_, 1800/2000, on the field. Calling for an attack,_ Megazowler_ effectively destroyed _Celtic Guardian_, lowering Yami's life points to 7600.

But Yami wasn't fazed a bit. He had been expecting that, and again reached for his deck.

"_Draw cards_

_Leanin' side to side._

_Summon your monster and_

_Go for a ride_."

Yami gave a small smile as he summoned _Feral Imp_, 1300/1400, into the game. It was 500 attack points weaker than _Megazowler_, so it was equipped with the magic card _Horn of the Unicorn_, raising its attack to 2000 attack points, 200 attack points higher than _Megazowler_.

"_Catch that curl_

_Get into the groove._

_Take out your enemy and _

_Make your tail fin move_."

"Having fun yet, Rex?" Yami smirked as he had _Feral Imp_ attack.

"Uh-oh." Rex was all said as _Megazowler_ was destroyed, life points dropping to 7700.

"_He's the King of Games!_

_Check it out he's spinnin'_

_That board around._

_King of Games!_

_No one's gonna _

_Take away his crown._"

Rex growled as he drew a card and cursed, it would not help, so he ended his turn.

Yami grinned and drew again. "I place _Kuriboh_, 300/200, in defense mode, and have _Feral Imp _attack your life points directly. Now I place one card face down, and end my turn."

"_Surf's up, bow down._

_He's the King of Games_!"

Rex hissed as his life points dropped to 5700, drew his card, and smiled. "I play the magic card _Chain Summon_. Now I can summon three monsters on to the field. I choose _Two-Headed Rex King_, 1600/1200, _Crawling Dragon # 2_, 1600/1200, and _Serpent Night Dragon_, 2350/2400."

"Yippee." Yami rolled his eyes at Rex's drama.

"Now_ Serpent Night Dragon_," Rex glared at Yami, "take out his _Feral Imp_. _Two-Headed Rex King_, attack his _Kuriboh_." The two faithful monsters on Yami's field were destroyed, lowering Yami's life points to 7250.

"_Draw cards_

_Leanin' side to side._

_Summon your monster and_

_Go for a ride_.

_Catch that curl_

_Get into the groove._

_Take out your enemy and _

_Make your tail fin move_."

"_Crawling Dragon # 2_, attack his life points directly." Rex shouted and Yami smirked. "What's so funny?"

"You fell for my trap." Yami said. "Activate _Mirror Force_."

"Ahhh!" the crowd gasped as Yami pulled off an amazing cutter while _Mirror Force_ wiped out Rex's three monsters on the field.

"My turn." Yami said as he drew. "Now I call forth my _Dark Magician_, 2500/2100."

"Oh no!" Rex cried.

"_He's the King of Games!_

_Check it out he's spinnin'_

_That board around_

_King of Games!_

_No one's gonna _

_Take away his crown._"

"Attack his life points directly. _Dark Magician_, Dark Magic Attack!" Rex's life points dwindled down to 3200. "I place one more card face down and end my turn."

Rex growled and drew, setting _Red Eyes Black Dragon_, 2400/2000, in attack mode, and added the magic card _Dragon Nails_, boosting _Red Eyes Black Dragons_ attack points to 3000. "Attack, my _Red Eyes_!"

"Trap card, _Negate Attack_." Yami said and activated the face down card he had added when he played _Kuriboh_.

"No!" Rex growled as he ended his turn and watched Yami draw a card.

"_He's the King of Games!_

_Check it out he's spinnin'_

_That board around._"

"Activate magic card _Magic Formula_." Yami said as he played the magic card, making _Dark Magician's_ attack point total jump to 3200 attack points.

As _Dark Magician_ attacked, some ocean water splashed onto Yami's head, which he promptly ignored. He also didn't notice that the edging of his hair turn a bright crimson color, and his bangs turning blond, along with the three lightning-bolt streaks that ran up his hair. The rest of his hair remain jet black.

"_King of Games!_

_No one's gonna _

_Take away his crown._

_Surf's up, bow down._

_He's the King of Games_!"

With _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ destroyed, and 3000 life points remaining, Rex didn't have a strong card in his deck that could destroy _The Dark Magician_. One more attack and he was finished. Then he noticed Yami's hair.

"Did you get a new hair dye that reveals itself after getting it wet with ocean water?" Rex asked snidely.

Yami rolled his eyes and faced forward again. Rex Raptor's comments were not going to make him loose his focus or the duel.

"WHOA!" The announcer shouted. "Check out Yami's hair! It's changed color!"

"What?" Yami said out loud, and he grabbed one of his bangs, shocked to see it a golden blond color, not the black he was used to seeing every day in the mirror.

"Blond and crimson hair?" the announcer was talking to himself but he had left his mic on. "What is going on here? And when did he go to the gym?"

Yami's eyes had widened in shock as he glanced at his body. It had become well-muscled, like someone who lifted heavy weights from day to day. Something he did not do. He ran on a treadmill.

The sound of Rex's board coming closer along with a magic or trap card being placed down, (most likely trap since Rex had no monsters on the field), spurred Yami into the tunnel of water. Rex growled as the tunnel of water folded in after Yami entered, so he followed on the outside, staying close to Yami's shadow as best he could. But Yami had positioned himself to be faster than Rex, but not fast enough to speed out of the tunnel for a minute or so.

"What's going on?" Yami said aloud. He often did when trying to solve a hard problem.

"It's Yami's turn." Yami heard the announcer threw the wave. "But he has to get out of the tunnel first. And I want another look at that gnarly hair."

Yami's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't explain what had happened. The end of the tunnel was coming quick. He could ride out of the tunnel, take out Rex, and then try to explain what had happened, or he could…

"OH! Rex Raptor could not keep up and wiped out." The announcer called out.

'_Wipeout_!' Yami thought, dove into the back off the wave.

"OH!" the announcer shouted as Yami's board flipped above the wave. "Looks like Yami has also wiped out."

Bakura and Marik gasped. They looked at each other. Both of them knew Yami had done that on purpose. Looking back out to the water where Yami's board was, they waited and breathed a sigh of relief with everyone else as Yami waved from behind his board.

"He's okay everyone." The announcer confirmed for those who couldn't see. "Just a reminder that Yami Sennen is in the finals tomorrow. This last run was for Rex Raptor to have an opponent. Now the rest of you surfing duelist, come on in."

Yami dove under the water, wanting to figure out what happened, and not ready to face the 'fan club'.

"Let's go." Bakura said as he and Marik looked at each other again. The grabbed their boards and went out to where their friends board was.

Under the water, Yami had swum down to near the sand. He stopped and grabbed some of his hair again and looked at it. What was he going to do?

"Hi there!" a child-like voice said behind him.

"Huh?" Yami turned around and gasped. There was a young boy, well, he looked like a boy, but Yami knew from experience that height and looks can throw off what your real age was.

"Yes. I'm talking to you." the boy giggled.

He had pale skin opposed to Yami's tan, innocent amethyst eyes, and hair that looked just like the way Yami's was now. The only difference was it was tipped with amethyst instead of crimson, and he had no lightning streaks running up his hair.

He wore a black tank-top that showed his abdomen, which appeared to be made out of leather, a neck belt, some wrist bracelets, and 3 silver chains that hung loosely around his hips.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** Look at Episode 53, 'Steppin' out.' Slight difference with the top.)

* * *

><p>But the major difference was that he had a beautiful amethyst tail where his legs should be. He was a mermaid. Merboy. Whatever.<p>

"Uh." Yami was speechless when he realized what the boy in front of him was. Then he realized he was breathing out his air. His hand flew to his mouth, not wanting to lose anymore.

"It's okay." the boy swam over, pulling Yami's hands away from his mouth. "You can breathe underwater." Yami only stare at the boy, who looked up. "Your friends are worried you."

Yami looked up and saw Bakura and Marik looking down into the water as they sat on their boards trying to find him. But Yami wasn't ready to talk about what happened. He felt so lost and confused.

The merboy smiled at him and took his hand, gently pulling him upward. Yami didn't even realize he was swimming until he was a few feet away from the surface.

"You should talk to them." the merboy spoke to Yami, and began to swim away.

"Wait!" Yami shouted. "What's going on?" The merboy turned and gave a small grin that seemed to easy some of Yami's stress.

"I'll explain later." the merboy called back. "Go to your friends."

The merboy disappeared into the blue water.

'_I don't even know his name_.' Yami realized.

Taking a deep breath, he propelled himself upwards. As his head broke the surfaced, Yami gasped in fresh air on instinct.

"Yami." Marik said, relieved to see his friend. "You're okay."

"Whoa." Bakura's eyes went wide. "Radical hair dude."

"Bakura." Marik leaned over and smacked him upside the head.

"Well it true." Bakura protested. "And weird. A cool weird, but weird."

"It's okay Marik." Yami stopped his friend from smacking Bakura again as he rested his arms on his surfboard.

"You feel okay?" Bakura asked, concerned. Yami would usually protest when Marik or himself said something like that.

"Yeah." Yami said unconvincingly. "Some weird things just happened."

"Like your hair." Marik said.

"Yeah, but this was a bit weirder." Yami said, and Bakura and Marik stared at him with full attention. "When I was underwater, I was _breathing_. And then I spoke with a merboy."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other then back at Yami.

"We had a conversation, kind of." Yami looked up at his friends after a lengthy pause. "I just became the most insane here, didn't I?"

"Maybe." Bakura answered.

"Mysterious colored hair, a new body build anyone would die for, breathing underwater, and a merboy!" Marik listed off as the grin on his face got bigger. "There is something deep and intense going on here."

"Yeah." Bakura agreed. "Like a deep, intense concussion."

"Oh come on." Marik whined. "I'm tired of being the most insane here."

"I'm fine guys. It's just been a long day." Yami said as he pulled himself onto his board. "I'm going to head home."

"Okay." Bakura said. Still unsure if his friend had hit his head, he called after him. "But if you get sudden blurred vision or a killer headache, have Solomon take you to the doctor."

"Or the arcade!" Marik called after Yami.

"The arcade?" Yami and Bakura questioned Marik at the same time.

"I love the arcade." Marik responded with a dreamy look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> What did you think? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Alverna:** Here's the next one. I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Explanation<p>

* * *

><p>Yami lived with his grandfather Solomon Muoto at a beach house. Yami was currently sitting in his room, which had posters of duel monsters and surfing items all over the place. His comforter on his bed was a custom design of "The Dark Magician" surfing.<p>

Right now though, having pulled a sleeveless jacket, sorts, and a belt that held his duel deck over his wet suit, Yami was looking at his unexplainable, color changing hair with a mirror.

'_How am I going to explain this one_?' Yami wondered as he tossed the mirror onto his desk, right next to his duel disk, and flopped back onto his bed.

"Atemu, I'm home." Solomon called. His grandfather was the only person Yami willingly let call him by his first name. He tolerated other adults calling him that because they were adults, but his peers called him Yami, otherwise they would be on the wrong end of his temper. And sometimes it was on a short fuse.

"I'm in my room." Yami called as he pulled the hood of his sleeveless jacket over his head. He wasn't ready for 20 questions just yet.

Solomon came into the room. He was an elderly man with gray hair and purple eyes, as well as a couple inches shorter than Yami. And that was saying something, because Yami was roughly 5' 5" or so, give or take an inch, more on the take side.

"I heard about what happened at the competition." Solomon said. Yami felt his heart stop. "Too bad about the wipeout. It can happen even to the best surfers." Yami relaxed and his heart started again.

"Grandpa," Yami started, trying to figure out how to word his dilemma. "Have you ever had something odd or weird happen to you before?"

"Do you mean odd or weird like 'whoa.'?" Solomon asked his whoa sounding a bit breathless. "Or 'whoa!'?" This 'whoa' sounded a 'that is so cool!" whoa. "Or maybe even a 'whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!'." The last group of whoas sounding like a "whoa! Slow down a minute!'.

"Well," Yami didn't think any of those 'whoas' were it. "Something like this." Yami brought his hood down, revealing his now changed hair.

"Whoa." Solomon said, this 'whoa' was an 'I'm surprised because I didn't expect you to do this'. "You dyed your hair."

"No." Yami said in a neutral, well he hoped neutral, tone of voice. Solomon however, caught the small bit of underlying desperation. "It happened during the competition. I was surfing and getting ready to take out Rex Raptor, when my hair just suddenly changed color."

"Really?" Solomon asked, his full attention on the recently turned 17 year old teen.

"Yes." Yami said a bit exasperate. "Then I got this weird body build. I didn't and still don't know what's going on. Anyway, I dove off my board and under the water, where I thought I was breathing. And then I thought I saw a merboy." At these words, Solomon sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Whoa." Solomon said, this 'whoa' being the breathless one.

"Grandpa," Yami turned to his guardian. "What's happening to me? Am I going crazy?"

"No Yami." Solomon replied. "You're not going crazy."

"Then what's going on?" Yami asked as he sat up. "What is happening to me?"

"You're growing up." Solomon answered.

"Growing up? That's it?" Yami couldn't believe his ears. He was _growing up_? For Ra's sake, his hair had changed color!

"Yami, this may seem off topic," Solomon looked a little fidgety, "but, do you remember what happened to your parents."

"Sure," Yami said with a shrug. "They died in an accident when I was a baby."

"Well that is only half true." Solomon said, shocking his grandson. "Your mother died in a boating accident off the reefs. Your father was, and probably still is, alive."

"Then why haven't I ever met him?" Yami demanded, upset that they had never met.

"I'm getting to that." Solomon sighed. "You see, I hadn't seen your mother face to face for roughly about a year before the accident. We kept in touch by phone, e-mails, and the occasional letter.

"Now, your mother was one for telling fantasy stories. So when she told me she had fallen in love with a merman, I thought it was another one of her whoppers. Until about a week after the accident…"

_Flashback _

_Solomon Muoto had returned from his daughter's funeral, and was practicing his surfing balance to keep his mind off of his only child being lowered into the ground. His surfboard stood on a curved rock. With rock on his head, hands, one foot in the air, and his eyes closed, it took a lot of concentration. _

_"Solomon Muoto?" A deep male voice asked._

_"That's me." Solomon replied, not opening his eyes. He assumed it was another person who wanted to be a surfing star. _

_"I'm Aknankanon." The male continued. "I assume Thema has told you about me."_

_Solomon's eyes snapped open and he toppled off his surfboard. He looked out to the water and saw a grey eyed, brown hair with dark golden streaks, and tanned skinned merman. A dark purple sash covered his chest and stomach, his tail was a dark gold, the same color as the streaks in his hair. A crown with the Millennium Symbol adorned his head._

_Solomon couldn't believe it. What his daughter had told him was true. _

_Aknankanon came as close to land as he could, Solomon met him halfway there. Aknankanon pulled the sash away from his stomach to reveal a small baby with star spiked black hair and tanned skin. _

_"Thema gave birth before she died." Aknankanon explained. _

_"She never told me she was expecting." Solomon muttered as he looked at his grandson. "No tail!"_

_"Yes." Aknankanon sighed. "No tail. He is quiet human. That is why it is not safe for him in Kehmet." _

_"Kehmet?" Solomon asked. "If I'm not mistaken Egypt was called that a long time ago." _

_"Yes." Aknankanon confirmed. "Kehmet has an Egyptian rule. But there is hint of rebellion. It is not safe for my son to be there. So, I have to ask. Will you take care of him for me? He'll fit in better here. He'll be safe." _

_"Of course." Solomon said without any hesitation. _

_Aknankanon smiled and passed the sleeping infant to his grandfather. _

_Taking a shell from a pouch in his belt, Aknankanon closed his eyes as black tendrils of magic seeped into the shell, changing the white shell to black. _

_"This will keep him safe from harm." Aknankanon said as he placed the necklace over his son's head, and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Stay safe my son. Atemu."_

_End Flashback_

"After that I never saw your father again." Solomon finished his story.

Yami dropped his gaze to the necklace around his neck. It wasn't very attractive, but he had it for as long as he could remember.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Solomon said as he looked at his grandson. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yami said sarcastically, leaping to his feet as his voice rose. "I'm fine. I just found out that my dad is a merman, I'm half merman, and I have a magical necklace to protect me, along with an insane grandfather."

"Atemu I'm telling you the truth." Solomon said as he rose to his feet as well.

"Yeah." Yami said with an eye roll. "So what is my mother, the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Yami," Solomon pleaded, "when have I lied to you?"

"Pretty much my whole life!" Yami's voice spiked.

"Yami." Solomon pleaded.

"I need some time to think." Yami tugged on his sandals and jumped onto the palm tree outside of his window, then down to the beach sand, where he activated his video watch. "Bakura, Marik, we still good for the cove?"

"Last time I checked, yes." Bakura answered.

"Out of dumb curiosity, why?" Marik asked.

"I need a _major_ reality check." Yami answered, and took off for the meeting place.

* * *

><p>"… And that's what he told me." Yami finished. "Now I <em>know<em> I'm losing my mind, because craziness _clearly_ runs in my family."

The three friends were currently sitting up on a tall rock. Yami was looking down at his feet, which were dangling off the edge of the rock. Marik had his iPad out and was looking for info on merfolk. Bakura was looking at the back of Yami's head.

"So," Bakura said slowly, "your grandfather said that you are half merman, your dad is not dead, and he gave you a 'protective necklace'."

"That's about it." Yami nodded. "He's crazy. And now I am to."

"Craziness doesn't explain your hair." Marik said. "But being half merman might."

"Mer_men_ or mer_maids_ don't exist." Yami growled.

"Ah-ha!" Marik cried.

"What?" Bakura asked as he and Yami turned to him.

"This website says in that in mythology, when merfolk reach the end of puberty, they go through final changes. Physical body build or growth, 1-2 tone tail scales, or hair that changes style, length or color, _sometimes all three_. This proves it!"

"Yeah." Bakura said. "It proves you can make up anything, and put it on the internet."

"Oh come on. This is real merfolk fact." Marik protested. "Yami is living proof of this."

"Well, the hair changing color and body build are hard to explain." Bakura agreed.

"Guys!" Yami stood over them and glared. "I'm not proof! I came to you so you could talk me out of this craziness, not dig me in deeper. For Ra's sake, I thought I was breathing underwater and spoke to a merboy."

"There's a reason for that." A familiar childlike voice said, making Yami gasp as he turned, looked down, and saw the amethyst eyed merboy he had met. "You were. And you did."

"Huh?" Bakura gasped as he stood up.

"What?" Marik said as he followed suit. Bakura and Marik came up beside Yami and looked down to see the amethyst eyed merboy.

"No way." Bakura muttered.

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed. "You never told us he looked like you! Nice to meet you."

"And you too." The merboy nodded. "My name's Yugi. Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time."

"Don't worry about it." Marik said grinning. "I'm Marik. White hair is Bakura, and you've already met Atemu, Yami to those who wish to remain on his good side." Marik quickly added seeing the death glare being shot in his direction.

"This cannot be happening." Bakura said as he took a step back.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami agreed.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Yugi said smiling. "Especially you Yami. My grandfather told me about you after your father told him. They were really close."

"You knew my father?" Yami asked as he bent down to Yugi.

"Everyone knew your father." Yugi replied. "He was the Pharaoh of Kehmet. But he was overthrown by his younger brother Aknadin, who has ruled selfishly, never caring about anyone but himself. He's putting the ocean in great danger. Aknankanon has been missing for 16 years now. No one knows what happened. Not even my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?"

"He's the head advisor in the pharaoh's court. The only one your father trusted with the secret he had fallen in love with a human and had a child with her."

"And your grandfather told you?" Yami asked.

"Now that I'm of age by merfolk law, yes." Yugi nodded his tri-colored haired head. "Grandpa wanted to make sure that I would understand how important this secret is."

"How old are you anyway?" Yami asked.

"Sixteen." Yugi replied.

"So Yami isn't just a merman," Bakura talked to himself as things started to click, "but merfolk _royalty_."

"Please tell me you're not buying into this." Yami gaped at his saner friend.

"We're talking to a merman that looks like you," Bakura shot back, "save a few minor differences that you need to look close to find."

"A merprince." Marik squealed. "This is so cool."

"No it's not." Yami growled as he turned his attention to Yugi again. "If this all happened years ago, why am I finding out now?"

"Because you've come off age." Yugi said. "Your merman self has resurfaced. Now you can return to Kehmet and defeat Aknadin, just as the Destinies for told."

"That is so deep." Marik gushed.

"Deeply crazy." Yami glared at his friend. "My destiny is to be the best surfer in Malibu, or top duelist in the world. Preferably both. This merman stuff is getting in the way. And as for Kehmet, even if it does exist…"

"Which it does." Marik said as he gestured to Yugi with a grin on his face. Bakura stood behind him, grinning as well.

"Why should I care?" Yami shouted. "I don't believe any of this! I don't believe that I am half merman, that there is such a place as Kehmet," Yami snapped of his shell necklace, "or in some merman father and his so called 'protective necklace'." As Yami finished his rant, he threw the necklace down onto the rock, shattering it.

No one expected what happened next. Black tendrils of something came out of the broken remains and formed a cylinder as tall as Bakura.

"Shadow magic!" Yugi yelped as he pulled himself up onto the rock so he could sit on the edge.

"Shadow magic?" Yami looked down to the merman and then back to the cylinder, which form a picture.

In the picture was a merman, with grey-brown, more on the brown side, hair, with dark gold streaks, and tanned skinned. A dark purple sash covered his chest and stomach, his tail was a dark gold, the same color as the streaks in his hair. He was moving his hands side to side as more black tendrils floated past and then down into a basket.

"Pharaoh Aknankanon!" Yugi gasped. "He _is_ alive. This picture proves it."

"That's my father?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "I've only seen pictures of the pharaoh, thanks to my grandpa, but it's him. Yami's father filled necklace was filled with controlled shadow magic, that's what's making the picture."

"What is shadow magic?" Yami asked.

"It comes from the shadow realm, and it's what keeps the ocean alive." Yugi explained. "Without it, the coral and ocean's creatures will die. The royal family and six appointed High Priest are the only ones in Kehmet that can control shadow magic."

"Why does it need to be controlled?" Bakura asked, fully interested.

"Unchecked shadow magic is dangerous. More dangerous than not having shadow magic at all. If shadow magic is just released uncontrolled, someone could get killed."

"So controlling shadow magic is what he is doing right now?" Marik asked, wanting to make sure he understood.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "But the members of the royal family are the only one who can release shadow magic into the ocean. The six priests don't have enough control to do that."

"Is he okay?" Yami murmured.

"With Aknadin ruling, no one is okay." Yugi said. "Yami we need you in Kehmet."

Yami reached for the image of his father, but it disappeared.

"All right." Yami looked down at Yugi. "I'll help you. I'll help defeat Aknadin"

"Thank you." Yugi cheered as he leapt back into the water and swam out towards the open sea.

"And fulfill your merfolk destiny." Marik cheered.

"No." Yami said firmly. "If my father can make a magical necklace, he can return me to normal. Then, I come back after this is all over, and no one will mention it again. Deal?"

"Deal." The two agreed. Yami looked down to Yugi.

"Deal." The merman said with a giggle. He was just giddy that Yami had agreed to come.

"Wish we could go with." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Marik agreed. "This sounds like fun."

Yami pulled off his sleeveless jacket and shorts, leaving him in his 2 piece wet suit, and belt that held his duel deck.

"Good luck." Marik grinned.

"Let Solomon know that I'm all right." Yami said to his friends as he climbed to the top of the rock.

Yami nodded and took a deep breath.

"You coming or what?" Yugi asked as he paddled out further.

With his trademark smirk, Yami dove off of the rock edge and into the water, coming up next to Yugi.

"Have fun!" Bakura shouted.

"Bring back some souvenirs!" Marik added.

"Okay." Yami called back, and tuned, following Yugi to a whole new place he had never been to in his life.

* * *

><p>Roughly an hour later, Yugi and Yami passed by a sunken ship. That's when they reached the coral reef.<p>

"Wow." Yami breathed.

"It is beautiful." Yugi agreed, then a black stream of familiar substance floated by. "Recognize this?"

"That's what came out of my shell." Yami answered. "Shadow magic?"

"Yep." Yugi nodded before his face became saddened. "Like I said, only the royal family can fully control it, and it's their greatest joy. Maybe you'll do it yourself someday."

"What's wrong little one?" Yami asked.

"First, I'm not that little." Yugi pouted. "And second, you're not much taller than me."

"Sorry little one," Yami grinned at the pout. "But Marik found a website that says 'when merfolk reach the end of puberty, they go through final changes. Physical body build or growth, 1-2 tone tail scales, or hair that changes style, length or color, sometimes all three'. You said you're of age, and if the website is accurate you're done growing."

"I know." Yugi sighed before looking back to the corral. "My grandfather showed me pictures of what the reef looked like 20 years ago. Your father's shadow magic made it vibrant with color, Aknadin's shadow magic isn't strong enough to properly care for his people, much less the entire ocean. Without proper shadow magic to sustain it, the coral becomes changes color, like your autumn leaves, becomes bleached, and eventually dies all together."

"How sad." Yami muttered as they swam passed some coral pieces on the ocean floor.

"But now that you're here," Yugi cheered up, "things will go back to the way they were."

"We can always hope." Yami told his look-alike, panting a little.

"Here," Yugi held out his arm. "Grab on."

Yami looked at Yugi's arm, then his face, then back at his arm before taking hold.

"Now hang on." Yugi grinned. With a few strong flicks of his tail, Yugi and Yami shot forwards very quickly. In less than 5 minutes, Yami saw an Egyptian city.

"Welcome to Kehmet." Yugi said to the jaw dropped older teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Kehmet

**Alverna: **Here is chapter 3. I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kehmet<p>

* * *

><p>"It's huge!" Yami gasped as the two dropped to lie on a sandbar.<p>

"Of course it is." Yugi giggled. "We've lived down here for years."

"You've got me there." Yami said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But still…"

"I know," Yugi nodded his head. "Gets me every time I come back home too." The two stared at the city for a few more seconds. "Come on, we need to get you a tail."

"A tail?" Yami questioned. Why would he need one of those?

"Yeah." Yugi glanced over at him. "We need to hide your legs. Aknadin mustn't find out you're here. He would freak if he found out you were here. Follow me carefully and make sure to keep your legs out of sight."

"Okay." Yami said as he kicked, propelling himself forward after Yugi.

As they swam threw the city, Yami got a closer look at the buildings. It looked like a mix of modern and ancient Egypt. The buildings architect was ancient Egyptian style, but they were skyscraper tall in a modern sense. There were homes, shopping stores, restaurants, and many other things that simply reminded Yami of home. There were even signs that reminded him of the neon sign outside of the local 50's diner back in Malibu.

As they hid behind a sign, Yami got a good look at all the merfolk living there, and even more surprised to see…

"Duel Monsters!" Yami gasped quietly as a merboy swam past, playing tag with a "Water Omotics".

"Wait," Yugi looked over to his human friend. "You know about duel monsters?"

"Yes." Yami admitted and took his duel deck out of its pouch on his belt. "But not real ones. Only cards."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "We have cards to, but we mainly use them to summon monsters to real life. The members of the court and royal family can summon as many as they want. Everyone else has a number of monsters or a level of monster limit that they could summon."

"Well that's interesting." Yami said as he put his deck back.

"That's where we'll get you tail." Yugi said as they looked across the street.

"I still can't believe this is real." Yami muttered as the two started off again, Yugi making sure his body blocked Yami's legs from view.

As they reached the end of a group of potted plants, Yami ducked back to hear a girl talking on her shell phone.

"There were five colors," she said. "I couldn't decide which one to get, so I bought them all."

'This place really is like home.' Yami thought. 'Giggling girls and all."

Grabbing one of the long red sea plants, Yami hid his legs and quickly swam across the street. Safely hidden behind another board Yami and Yugi peaked over to see some mermaids exit a shop.

"I bought this," one said, holding up her recent purchase. "Does it clash with my scales?"

"Kind of." Her friend replied. "Can I borrow it?"

"Sure."

As the two moved down the street, Yami got a good look at the store they were going to, Bloomingtails.

"Have you tried the new Double Crabachino?" One mermaid said to her boyfriend. "Too die for."

A loud horn blasted though the town.

"Aknadin Festival!" Someone shouted.

"It's time for the Aknadin Festival." Someone else called out.

"What's going on?" Yami asked Yugi.

"We need to get you inside." Yugi replied with a worried look. Moving quickly, the two swam into the Bloomingtails store and out of sight. Peeking out of one of the windows, the two look-alikes watched as a procession entered the town.

A bunch of manta sharks were guarding a reclining chariot that was being pulled by large orange jellyfish. In the chariot was an old man with stringy grey hair. His tail was a dark grey, as well as his eyes. But what shocked Yami most, was the fact that his left eye was a piece of golden meddle that looked like an eye.

"What is with his eye?" Yam quietly hissed to Yugi.

"That's the Millennium Eye." Yugi whispered back. "It can read a person's mind and with draw a Ka from a person. All of the priest have a Millennium Item. The Pharaoh has one too. Usually it's the Millennium Puzzle, but that has been missing for as long as Pharaoh Aknankanon has."

"Millennium Items? What do they do?"

"They are used to judge criminals." Yugi said.

"And what's a Ka?" Yami asked.

"Basically a duel monster in a person's soul." Yugi said. "You can summon them to the real world with enough practice."

"Can you?"

"Yes. My Ka is Kuriboh."

"Suit you." Yami commented. Yugi blushed and began to point out each priest.

"That's High Priest Karim, the bearer of the Millennium Scales. I'll explain what the other items do later." High Priest Karim had shoulder length black hair. His tail was a deep blue color.

"High Priest Mahad holds the Millennium Ring." High Priest Mahad had long brown hair and brown eyes. His tail was the purple color that was the same as the "Dark Magician's" robes.

"High Priestess Isis controls the Millennium Necklace." The mermaid that was High Priestess Isis had brown hair and a tail that was the color of a dark pink.

"High Priest Shada wields the Millennium Key." High Priest Shada was bald, except for a black braid on the back of his head. His tail was the color green.

"The user of the Millennium Rod is not here, but his name is High Priest Seth. He has brown hair, icy blue eyes and tail, and a no-nonsense attitude."

"Reminds me of someone I know back at home." Atemu commented as he turned his attention back to the procession, which had stopped. Next to the chariot was a black haired male merteen with green eyes. He wore a red vest, and his tail was the same green color as his eyes.

"That's Duke." Yugi whispered as the stringy haired man, the 'pharaoh', had raised himself off of the cushions and was greeting the gathered people.

"My people," the merman's voice rasped out, "do you adore me?"

To Yami's surprise, everyone cheered. What's with that?

"I said," Aknadin said even louder, "do you _adore_ me?" The cheering rose in volume. Aknadin looked pleased and he held up shadow magic that was swirling in a ball. "Do you love me enough do deserve you shadow magic?"

The cheering increased ten times over. Aknadin smiled and soaked in all the attention. Suddenly, he frowned. "You!" he snapped, pointing at someone in the crowd.

"Me?" a small voice squeaked.

"Swim forward." Aknadin commanded.

A blond haired, blue eyed young mergirl, with a light pink colored tail swam out of the group.

"Rebecca." Yugi muttered. Yami looked at him, hearing the fear in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked. But before Yugi could answer, Rebecca started talking again.

"I'm sorry my pharaoh." She was saying. "I was just looking at some new jewelry my grandfather sent me from his travels."

"You dare to ignore _me_?" Aknadin questioned, his voice rising in anger.

"No, no!" Rebecca's voice pitched higher.

Aknadin's Millennium Eye began to glow. Rebecca's eyes widened and she turned and tried to swim away.

"No, please!" Rebecca pleaded. "Please don't!"

A golden flash covered the area, forcing everyone to look away. When eyes were opened again, Rebecca was on the bottom of the sea floor, not moving.

"What did he do?" Yami asked in a strangled voice.

"That's how Aknadin controls Kehmet." Yugi answered in a sad voice. "All of the Millennium Items can remove souls from a person and place them somewhere else, be it rock, duel monster, or even seaweed. Aknadin has the trick mastered down pack. None of the other priest have enough strength, or experience, to challenge him."

"How sad." Yami muttered.

"Now." Aknadin said, completely ignoring the few brave merfolk who were gathering Rebecca's still form, "who wants their shadow magic?"

The merfolk started cheering again. As the cheering increased as the shadow magic was released, Yami thought over what Yugi had said. Aknadin ruled by fear and intimidation. His shadow magic was not strong enough to care for the ocean, much less his subjects.

"Until next time, my faithful subjects." Aknadin said as he leaned back in his chariot again.

"Away." The High Priests all called out as they swam after their ruler. "Disperse."

"So my destiny is to defeat Aknadin, right?" Yami asked as he and Yugi turned away from the window.

"Right." Yugi smiled, glad Yami was being more helpful about all this.

"How am I supposed to defeat that?" Yami practically yelled. Duel Monsters and surfing was all he was good at, not defeating some crazy magic he knew nothing about.

"I don't know." Yugi replied. "That's why we are going to see the Destinies. They will know what to do. Tail first though."

"Okay." Yami nodded his head as he took deep breaths, calming himself down.

Yeah right.

"What did you think of Aknadin's chariot?" a new voice outside of the shop said. Yami sucked in his breath and dove behind a long rack of tails and tops.

"So 50 seasons ago." Another voice replied. "It went out of style when _my_ grandpa was a kid. And his robes make him look like he's ready for burial."

"You can say that again." The first voice replied, and Yami watched as two merteens swam threw the door, one nodding his head.

The one nodding his head looked a lot like Bakura, only more gentle, not so spiky white hair with light brown tips, soft chocolate brown eyes, and with pale skin. He wore a button up, medium red, elbow length shirt, with the top two buttons undone. His tail was the white, the edge of his fins the same brown as his eyes. He also had a brown cloth belt hanging around his waist, along with two brown wristlets on his wrists.

The one swimming next to him looked a lot like Marik, except his hair didn't have the crazy downward spikes Marik's did; but it was the same color. He was a lighter tan than Marik, with lilac eyes and a sandy colored tail that had two lilac colored stripes running down his sides. He wore a sleeveless lilac colored shirt that showed off below his rib cage. Golden upper arm, and lower arm bracelets, along with a neck chocker was the only jewelry he wore.

"I know." Marik's look-alike said. "Why do old people like to be so old fashioned these days. No offense to Yugi's grandpa. He actually changes with the times, and honors the old traditions."

"Yes." Bakura's similar agreed. "There really is no one like Grandpa."

"Glad to know you two feel that way." Yugi said as they swam further into the building.

"Yugi!" the white haired merteen turned around and hugged his friend. "It's so good to see you."

"Glad to see you to Ryou." Yugi said to the one hugging him, and looked to the one who was bouncing on his fins. "Hi Malik."

"Hi Yugi." Marik's look-alike, now known as Malik, greeted.

"It's great to see you two again." Yugi grinned, and a sea lion pup shot threw one of the windows, and strait to Yugi, who got a tongue facial, free of charge. "It's good to see you too Hikari. Ryou, Malik, I have someone I want you to-"

"Yugi, come check our new toy out." Malik interrupted.

"You guys got a new toy?" a new voice said. A dirty blond haired merteen with hazel-honey colored eyes, pale skin, and a dusty honey gold tail swam inside, closing the door behind him. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue strip across the chest. A belt with a special pouch that held a duel deck hung from his hips.

"Yes Joey, we did." Malik grinned, and dragged Yugi over to a fish, who was acting like a DJ of some sort at a musical device. "A DeepSea3 player. Pre-programmed with over 1,000 songs. Listen to this one. Track 264."

The fishy DJ set the track and started the song, playing one Yami often heard at his surfing meets, only slightly different.

_I'm swimming on sunshine_

_Whoa-oa._

_I'm swimming on sunshine_

_Whoa-oa._

_I'm swimming on sunshine_

_Whoa-oa._

"Let's dance!" Ryou said as he giggled.

"One second-" Yugi tried to get out, but got caught up with the other three who were swimming in a circle together.

Yami looked on from his hiding place and felt himself smile. He could remember the times when Bakura and Marik would randomly make him dance with them as well.

_And don't it feel good._

_Hey! Alright now._

_And don't it feel good._

_Hey! Alright now. Yeah._

"Isn't this great?" Malik cheered.

"It's wonderful." Yugi gasped out.

"No kidding!" the blond merteen agreed.

"Yeah Joey." Yugi nodded. "But I have someone-"

"Whoa!" Ryou cried as Malik swung him out of the circle. And under the clothes rack of tails and tops Yami was hiding behind. Ryou gasped as he saw someone who looked like Yugi looking down at him.

"Um," Yami paused and tentivly waved his hand. "Hi?"

_I used to think maybe you loved me, _

_Now I know that it's true._

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** And before anyone asks, NO! This is not a Ryou x Yami fic. That is just where the lyrics go in the story.)

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Ryou yelped, and shot out from under the tails, causing the rack to crash down on top of Yami.<p>

"Ryou." Malik giggled. "It's Joey's job to knock things over."

"Not funny." Joey snapped as he looked over the mess, then gasped, seeing Yami's lower legs and feet sticking out from under the clutter.

"What are these?" Malik asked as he swam over, Yugi right behind him. "Ryou look."

Ryou, Malik, and Joey all bent over Yami's feet. Getting curious, Ryou reached out and pinched the big toe on Yami's right foot.

"Ouch!" Yami yelped as he yanked his foot away and pulled the tails off the upper half of his body. "Those are me."

"What?" Joey gasped.

"Those are my toes." Yami explained.

"Toes?" Ryou asked as he bent closer to look. Hikari joined him, licking the big toe on Yami's other foot.

"Yes." Yami jerked his other foot away and laughed as he felt the sea lion pup's tongue give chase. "Toes. And they are very ticklish."

"_That's_ what I was trying to tell you guys earlier." Yugi said as he swam to Yami's side. "Ryou, Malik, Joey, I brought a visitor. My friend Yami." Yami stood up as he was introduced, and all three of them gasped.

"But," Joey stuttered out, "he's human."

"_Half_ human." Yugi corrected. "He's Aknankanon's son. And we've seen proof that Pharaoh Aknankanon is alive!"

"Wait." Ryou said. "He can't be the heir. His father would have given him a royal name."

"Yami is my middle name." Yami interrupted before anyone else could talk. "My first name is Atemu, but only people with a death wish call me that."

"Then Yami can fulfill the prophecy." Malik gasped. "He can overthrow Aknadin."

"Then Aknankanon can rule Kehmet again." Ryou squealed. Hikari swam in front of the three new friends Yami had made, and bowed.

"Hikari's right." Joey said, seeing the baby sea lion bow. "You are our rightful prince, and we," he glanced at Malik and Ryou, then bowed with the two, "are at your service."

"No offense," Yami looked uncomfortable as they looked up, "but, I don't want to be your prince. I just want my normal life back, but I can only do that with my father's help."

Ryou's and Joey's faces dropped. Malik seeing this quickly thought.

"We should go see the Destinies." He blurted out, making Joey perk up. "They'll know the tools needed to defeat Aknadin."

"My thoughts exactly." Yugi agreed. "But before we go, we need something to hide Yami's, uh," Yugi paused.

"Appendages?" Yami asked, well aware of the conversation.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded his head. "Let's go with that one." At that, Ryou grinned.

"Total tail makeover!" was his cheer.

"Let's get started." Malik was just as excited as his friend.

A new track started playing; Ryou and Malik really started to get into the swing off what they were doing.

"Yugi, Joey, Hikari," Ryou called out. "You are the audience."

"So we can cheer or boo on what we think looks good on Yami, is that it?" Joey asked.

"Cheering, yes." Yami replied as he was forced behind a curtain that was next to the wall. "Booing, please don't. Just shake your head or something like that."

"Let's try this one." Ryou said as he grabbed a dark blue top, one that would obviously show the abdomen.

"Oh!" Malik gasped as he grabbed a black top with silver chains. "How about this one? It goes with his hair."

After some discussion, Yami was dressed in a black and grey striped tail, some wrist gauntlets with studs, along with a neck chocker of the same design, and the black top Malik had picked. It had too many crisscrossing chains in Yami's opinion. The one thing he wouldn't let the makeover masters take away was his duel deck belt, so that was with him to. Coming out from behind the curtain, Yami modeled the look he had.

"Uh-uh." Joey shook his head.

"I think you should keep the wrist gauntlets and the chocker," Yugi added, "but go with a different design."

"Try what you have, in other words?" Ryou asked as he looked a Yugi's neck belt and bracelets.

"It's worth a shot." Yami said. He actually wore a neck belt and bracelets to school, so he knew it would look good.

"It is so you." Malik grinned. Yami was wearing the bottom half of his wet suit, knowing he wouldn't need the top, and the neck belt and bracelets. "We need some flash."

"In other words, now all we have to do is find a tail and top." Ryou said as he started sorting through tops. "No, no, no, no, no." He said as he tossed top after top over his shoulders. "Where did it go? Ah." He picked one up and turned around in time to see Hikari poke his head out from under the tops pile, Yugi and Joey beside him giggling.

Yami came out from behind the curtain again to show the dark blue top that showed abdomen that Ryou had first picked, and a green colored tail that had a bracelet of its own at the base.

"No." Joey flatly said.

"Good top design," Yugi commented. "But try a different color."

"This is so much fun." Malik giggled as he grabbed some more tails. Ryou went back to tossing tops around, trying to find the same design, but different color.

After a bunch of sorting, and two arguments, Yami came out sporting a yellow top that matched his bangs, and a royal purple colored tail.

"Sorry." Joey grimaced. "That's just not it."

"Yeah guys." Yugi agreed. "No royal colors."

"Next." Yami sighed. He couldn't believe it was only 10 in the morning.

"Let's try this one." Malik held up a neon blue tail. Ryou wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Oooh, check this out." Ryou perked up and nodded.

10 seconds later, Yami came out from behind the curtain, again. The orange shirt and blue tail did not do any good.

"Defiantly not." Yugi spoke before Joey even opened his mouth.

"There has to be something." Malik muttered to himself.

"I've got it." Ryou gasped and whispered his idea to Malik, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree when it was turned on.

"Good idea." Malik agreed.

2 minutes later, Yami came out for the last time, grinning.

"I love it."

The crimson top he wore went well with his tanned skin, and the black tail with crimson streaks that started at the knee and down was defiantly the look for Yami. The neck belt and bracelets went wonderfully with the rest of the outfit.

"Perfect Yami." Joey cheered.

"Best work yet guys." Yugi said to Ryou and Malik.

"Now we can go see the Destinies." Joey said as he opened the doors, and the group of male merteens, plus one sea lion pup, swam out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Review? -puppy dog eyes of doom-


	4. Chapter 4: The Destinies

**Alverna:** I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail. But I do own my **O**wn **C**haracter (OC) Jade. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Destinies<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of miles outside of the city, a building with a long tunnel entrance floated with the oceans current, but always stayed by Kehmet. Inside were three female merteens.<p>

One had long blond hair that flowed down her back, purple eyes and a white tail with purple tips. She wore a white tube top with a purple sleeveless jacket over it, and some elbow length, fingerless gauntlets.

The second had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a tail that was a slightly lighter blue color than her eyes. Her outfit was a sleeveless yellow top and a necklace that said 'Spirit'.

The third and final had long black hair, jade green eyes, and a tail that matched that color perfectly. Her outfit contained a jade green shirt, whose sleeves flowed to her elbows, and a black vest on top. A black and green chocker necklace was her only piece of jewelry.

"Okay." The black haired mermaid said. "Mai, Tea, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 1,000,000."

"400,220!" The two said mermaids said at the same time.

"No way!" Jade exclaimed. "You got it again! I wonder if this would be more fun if we weren't psychic."

A throat was cleared and the three mermaids looked towards the door to see Duke.

"Destinies." Duke greeted. "His royal majesty seeks guidance about the future."

The doors swung open and Aknadin waltzed inside, with Duke, unfortunately, getting caught between the door and the wall. Ouch.

"Some warning would have been nice." Duke weakly muttered from the floor.

"Tell me dear Destinies," Aknadin said as he sat down in his usual chair, ignoring Duke, "tell me that I will rule over Kehmet forever."

"Ugh!" Tea exclaimed. "Just look at all of this grease. Yuck. Has it really only been one day?"

"And your color, ew." Jade added. She hated seeing clashing colors. It gave her a headache.

"Product Aknadin." Mai scolded. "You have to use product."

"The shadow magic is weak." Tea said in a monotone voice as a white blue color surrounded her. "Without a change you will poison Kehmet."

"Yes, yes." Aknadin said, a bit annoyed. "I know. I told you I'm working on that."

"You won't have time." Jade said as the blue white glow surrounded her and Mai. "Aknankanon's son has become of age."

"WHAT!" Aknadin screamed as he leapt out of his chair. Duke wisely stayed hidden behind another chair.

"Aknankanon's son is coming for you." Jade said.

"Aknankanon has no son." Aknadin said firmly.

"There is a son." Mai replied. "A son who can destroy you."

"Well," Aknadin stammered. "Then I will destroy the son first. Where can I find him?"

Aknadin towered over Jade. The glow left the girls and Jade waved a hand in front of her face.

"Mai, Tea," Jade said, "do we have any more of those breath mints?"

Mai and Tea started laughing.

"I demand you tell me where the son is!" Aknadin raged.

"Now Aknadin," Mai intervened, "you know that two much predicting is bad for us."

"Yeah." Tea added. "We get headaches and all that good stuff."

"Ah!" Aknadin cried out in frustration. "Duke, the door."

"It's right there, my pharaoh." Duke said as he timidly swam out from behind his chair.

"Get. The. Door." Aknadin ground out.

"Yes my pharaoh." Duke quickly swam to do what was asked.

"Mark my words, I will destroy Aknankanon's son!" Aknadin growled the first part and shouted the last.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yami followed Yugi as the group swam to the Destinies' Hall.<p>

"You'll love the Destinies." Ryou said. "They're so understanding of everyone."

"But they can be a little blunt." Joey added.

"They can't be blunter than my friend Bakura." Yami replied. "You would think 'Blunt' is his middle name, but when really it's Dianna."

"Dianna?" Yugi snickered.

"I didn't say anything." Yami chuckled as well.

"I will destroy Aknankanon's son!" A voice was heard shouting from the other side of the door they were swimming to.

"Aknadin!" Ryou yelped.

"Come one Yami." Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him behind one of the pillars as the doors opened.

"We just need to find the boy." Aknadin growled back towards Duke. "Where-"

"Pharaoh Aknankanon!" Malik gushed.

"What are you doing here?" Aknadin snapped.

"The Destinies are having a two for one sale on scale moisturizer." Joey said. "I promised my sister I would get her some."

"Well," Aknadin thought for a few seconds, "since you are here, you will be the first to know of my kingdom wide edict."

"Another one?" Duke asked, looking like he was going to collapse.

"I hereby declare," Aknadin started, "that any strangers, or anyone suspicious in Kehmet, must be turned into me immediately."

Duke rolled his eyes, and focused on one of the pillars. He thought he saw something.

"Duke!" Aknadin snapped. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes your highness." Duke bowed.

"And anyone who violates this law," Aknadin continued, "will be sentenced to a lifetime in my dungeons."

The three mermen in front of Aknadin, plus Duke, all looked at each other. This was bad. Aknadin had finally flipped.

"Have you three seen anyone strange?" Aknadin looked at Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

"No your majesty." Malik replied. "Ryou and I were in the shop immediately after the Festival. That is, until Joey decided to drag us along when he went shopping for his sister."

"No one asked you to come." Joey shot back.

"I came because I like the magazines." Ryou smiled, and Malik completely blanched.

"Oh no." Malik moaned. "I'm doomed."

"Did you see anyone?" Aknadin asked Joey.

"I did see someone." Joey admitted, and Yami felt his hear stop. "Right by the Seaflora Flower Shop, immediately following the Festival."

"What did this stranger look like?" Aknadin demanded.

"I was actually wondering how much he charged." Joey said with a grimaced.

Yami felt like pounding his new friend. He was not a prostitute.

"Where did he go?" Aknadin asked.

"Towards the western coral, out of town."

"Out of my way." Aknadin snapped. These boys were now of no used to him right now, but he needed them so he could keep up with the latest fashions. Not that he ever wore any of them.

"Here we go again." Duke muttered. "See you later guys."

"Bye Duke." Ryou chirped.

"That was close." Yami muttered as Duke swam off.

"I know." Yugi agreed. "Come on." And the two swam down the hall, the others following. Pushing open the doors, Yami got his first glance at the mermaids.

"Hey Yugi." The brown haired one said, waving.

"Hi Tea." Yugi replied.

"These are the Destinies?" Yami asked

"You'd better believe it." The blond haired one said with a -you argue with me you are in so much trouble- tone of voice.

"Lay off him Mai." The final blacked haired mermaid said. "He's not from around here."

"Is it that obvious?" Yami asked with a cringe.

"Afraid so." The one who defended him replied.

"Alright Jade." Mai relaxed. "I love the neck belt."

"Sit, sit." Tea encouraged, and Yami sat in the chair they were gesturing to.

"Well, that will hold Aknadin off." Joey said as he closed the doors.

"But not for long." Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah." Malik agreed. "Aknadin won't rest until he finds Aknankanon's son."

"Aknankanon's son." Tea said in a monotone voice as the blue white glow surrounded her and her fellow psychics, making Yami turn in his chair to look at them. "Atemu."

"You are destined to overthrow Aknadin," Jade continued in the same tone, "but the tools you need are spread far and wide."

"Without them," Mai added on, "you will not succeed."

"The Millennium Puzzle." Tea said as she manipulated a picture with the light in the room to show an upside-down pyramid with the Millennium Symbol on it.

"The Dreamfish." Mai added as she changed the light to show a blue fish.

"And Aknadin's own protective necklace." Jade finished as she changed the light, showing a grey seashell on a fresh piece of grey twine.

"So," Yami said, beginning to think, "if I gather all of these things and defeat Aknadin, will I be normal again?"

"You will get what you seek." Jade said.

Yami felt his heart leap. Then it accrued to him. This was almost too good to be true.

"Wait." Yami said firmly. "How do we know this is for real and not something you're making it up?" As he waited for an answer the glow vanished.

"You don't." Tea simply said.

Oh, joy.

"That's all for today." Mai drew out. "But, we are having a sale on scale moisturizer. Two for one!"

"That's why I'm here." Joey grinned.

"Serenity put you at it again?" Jade asked with an all knowing grin.

"You know it." Joey replied.

"Okay," Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist, "before we get all caught up in this, beauty stuff, we have to go. We were just given a job to do."

"Yeah." Yami agreed, despite Joey's and Ryou's groans of protest.

"Atemu." Yami turned back at the door to see Jade glowing again. "Tell Bakura he will be bumped up to the Masters Surf Team before the next meet."

"Okay." Yami said, a bit weirded out. The glow around Jade faded and she giggled and looked to her fellow mermaids.

"I have no idea what that means."

* * *

><p>As the group swam away from the Hall, Yami thought about what he needed to get. First, the Millennium Puzzle.<p>

"Yugi." Yami stopped swimming.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi turned around.

"You told me that you would tell me about the Millennium Item and what they did." Yami said. "Now seems like a good time, since we're looking for the Millennium Puzzle."

"Okay." Yugi nodded, and swam down to a bunch of rocks they could hide behind on the ocean floor. "First, the Millennium Scales, held by High Priest Karim. The Scales are used to sense the balance of good and evil in a person's heart, and also contains the power of duel monster fusion. I believe you call it _Polymerization_ in your Duel Monsters game.

"Next is the Millennium Ring, owned by High Priest Mahad. The Ring can sense the presence of an evildoer and can sense the other Millennium Items, like a dousing rod.

"Third is the Millennium Necklace, born by High Priestess Isis. That is used to see visions of the near future, and occasionally the past.

"There's the Millennium Key, wielded by High Priest Shada. It is used to look into a person's soul and actually see the good and evil, as well as if there is a Ka. Rumors also say it can look into your 'soul room', whatever that is.

"High Priest Seth holds the Millennium Rod. Its uses are sealing a person's Ka, if it is a threat, as well as control your mind if you are not careful.

"And lastly, the Millennium Puzzles. That is used for, well, I'm not sure. But my grandfather said that the box it was originally held in has this description, 'The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness'. Though I got no clue what that means. It was also said that the person who solves the puzzle will be granted one wish. The pharaoh is usually the one to wear it."

"What a mouthful." Joey commented.

"How do you know all of that anyway?" Ryou asked.

"I have a grandfather who is the Head Advisor in the Pharaoh's court, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"So we need to find the Millennium Puzzle." Yami stated. "Where is it?"

"No one knows." Joey said flatly.

"What?" Yami asked, just as flat.

"I said earlier, when we first came to Kehmet, the Millennium Puzzle disappeared the same time Pharaoh Aknankanon had." Yugi intervened. "It has been assumed that he hid it."

"The question is where." Malik's shoulders drooped.

"I remember something grandpa told me." Yugi answered. "Pharaoh Aknankanon confided with him on many topics he refused to tell others about."

"And?" Joey asked

"Pharaoh Aknankanon said the puzzle was 'where merfolk could see, but never touch'."

"Big help." Malik rolled his eyes.

"We could ask grandpa." Yugi said defensively.

"We don't have anything to lose." Yami agreed.

"Except your soul if you get caught." A familiar voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> That's the end of this chapter.

-Readers send her death glares; some grab their torches and pitchforks-

**Alverna:** Okay! Okay! I'll finish!

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Joey jumped and whirled around. "You arrogant prick! Quit sneaking up to places where you don't belong!"<p>

"But it's so much fun to watch you freak out dogfish." The same snide voice said. Yami knew he knew who it was, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. Couldn't see him either.

"Why you!" Joey lunged at the figure in front of him. As he moved out of the way, Yami got a good look at the person Joey was irritated at.

He wore a creamy under tunic with a blue outer tunic on top of that. Golden arm cuffs ran from his wrist to his elbows, while a golden belt circled his waist. A priest hat covered his hair and an odd staff, which Yami assumed was the Millennium Rod, hung loop on his belt.

What caught Yami's attention though, was his icy blue eyes and seashell necklace around his neck.

"Kaiba?" Yami gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Should I leave it here?

-Readers send her death glares, again; reach for their torches and pitchforks, others pick up flames to add into their reviews-

**Alverna:** Never mind!

* * *

><p>"Yami." Seto gave a brief nod.<p>

"You know each other?" Malik yelped.

"Rivals." Yami gave an offhanded shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing Sennen." Seto shot back.

"Sennen?" Yugi asked.

"Last name." Yami quickly answered.

"Why are you here?" Seto said threw gritted teeth.

"Like you weren't eavesdropping?" Yami said with an eye roll.

"You're trying to find the Millennium Puzzle." Seto said with a sigh, knowing it was useless to deny it.

"And fulfill his destiny." Malik added.

"I'm only doing this so I can return to normal." Yami glared at Malik.

"Creepy how he acts like Marik." Seto commented.

"You think I didn't notice that?" Yami turned his glare to his brunette rival.

"Who's Marik?" Joey asked.

"One of my insane friends." Yami answered. "He actually looks like Malik only, uh, rougher."

"That is creepy." Ryou shuddered.

"Don't shudder to soon." Yami turned his attention to him. "I mentioned Bakura earlier, and he looks like you, only crazier. Kind of like how I look like Yugi, only not."

"This is insane!" Joey practically screeched.

"What was the first clue dogfish?" Seto asked.

"Don't start." Yami growled. "Kaiba, please answer why you are here, besides the fact you are High Priest Seth."

"I found out about this part of me a few months ago." Seto said. "I took a medical leave, so I could sort things out. Eventually I found out that my necklace changes my forms from merman to human and back again."

"Okay then," Yami nodded. "Now back to the first item. It's 'where merfolk can see, but not touch'."

"That doesn't give us much to go on." Ryou sighed.

"Wait." Yami said as a thought popped into his head. "I have an idea, but I need to check something first." Yami lifted his wrist and pressed the on button on his video watch. "Yes! I have bars!"

* * *

><p>Back in Malibu, Bakura was throwing darts at the dartboard of people he hated, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood included.<p>

Marik was actually studying, something that worried Bakura. Marik never studied. A very familiar ding came from the computer, breaking Bakura's concentration.

"Yami's calling!" Marik yelled as he bolted towards the computer. "Put him on screen."

Same old Marik. Never mind.

"Keep your surfboard under you, ya wild one." Bakura pushed Marik away from his laptop. "I'm going."

With a few clicks and taps on the keyboard, Yami's face appeared on the screen.

"Yami, are you okay?" Bakura said as immense relief filled him.

"I'm fine," Yami said before a rampage could start. "I'm in Kehmet. And I've made some new friend, along with an old rival."

"Say what?" Marik asked.

"Leave me out of this!" Seto's voice came from off-screen.

"Kaiba!" Bakura and Marik yelped.

"Yep." Yami grinned. "But first, I have something I need you-"

"Are those more humans?" Ryou interrupted as his face, along with Malik's, appeared on the screen.

Bakura's and Marik's jaws drop. They didn't know that _they_ also had merfolk look-alikes.

"Do they have toes to?" Malik asked, earning weird looks from everyone, except Marik.

"Five on each foot," he grinned as he put his foot up on the desk. "Check 'em out."

"Are those real merfolk?" Bakura asked, still slightly skeptical.

"Yep." Yami nodded. "Bakura, Marik, meet your merman look-alikes, Ryou, and Malik."

"Hi!" Marik said.

"I like your shirt." Malik said. "Matches your eyes."

"Uh," Marik wasn't sure how to respond to that. It wasn't everyday a merman compliments your clothing choices.

"They run a fashion store." Yami grinned. It wasn't everyday Marik was speechless. "Anyway, why I called. I need you guy to run a search on 'Millennium Puzzle'."

"That I can do." Bakura said as he pulled up a search engine and typed in 'Millennium Puzzle'. "Nothing comes up."

"See," Malik groaned, "it doesn't exist."

"We don't know that for sure." Yami said, not willing to be stuck with weird hair for the rest of his life. "What did you say about it Yugi? It's where 'merfolk could see…'."

"'…but never touch'." Yugi finished. "Right."

"Where could that be?" Yami asked.

"We can't touch things on dry land." Malik offered.

"But we can't see them there very well either." Ryou added.

"So it would have to be underwater." Yami concluded. "But in a place you couldn't reach."

"But where could that be?" Joey punched the sand in frustration.

"Bakura," Yami focused on his friends again, "can you look up and see if there are any underwater caves off the coast? One's with big air pockets in them?"

"On it." Bakura typed in the search engine again. "Yes. There is. Big Yafos Cave. About 40 miles southwest form the coast of Malibu."

"Great!" Yami cheered.

"I know where that is." Malik grinned.

"Then let's go." Joey said as his tail twitched with excitement.

"One sec." Yami rolled his eyes. "Bakura, great news. Coach is going to bump you up to the Masters Surf Team before the next meet."

"Wait." Bakura gave him a skeptical look. "How do you know that?"

"I have my sources." Yami loved to tease Bakura. "Talk to you later. Bye!"

"Have fun on your wild goose chase." Seto said. "I have to report in to Aknadin. If I stay any longer I could lose _my_ soul."

"See you later Kaiba." Yami nodded briefly.

"Don't get killed." Seto replied. Wait, Kaiba _cared_? "I still have to beat you in the tournament."

"That only will happen if all of Team San Francisco gets pummeled." Yami reminded him.

"Between the two of us, it will happen." Seto said, then turned and swam back towards Kehmet.

"Jerk." Joey muttered.

"True." Yami agreed. "But I would rather have him as my ally than my enemy."

"Well let's get going." Ryou said, ready for Aknadin to fall from power.

"Follow me." Malik grinned.

"Malik, last time we followed you, we got hopelessly lost." Ryou reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Malik had the decency to look sheepish.

"Don't worry." Yugi shook his head with a smile. "I know the way."

"Then let's go." Yami said firmly, and they all swam after Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> That's it. Chapter updates for this one is really going to slow down now.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: The First Item

**Alverna: **Chapter 5. This one was almost done yesterday. Remember that it will take a lot longer for new chapters to come out.

I don't own Yugioh or Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The First Item<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, an angry Aknadin was swimming down a secluded tunnel, a timid Duke right at his heels, er- fins.<p>

"You're sure Duke?" Aknadin asked, not wanting to be tricked by his scribe. "You're sure that no one near Seaflora Flower Shop saw anyone strange."

"No one your majesty." Duke replied wearily.

"Fine." Aknadin snapped. "Then we'll just have to get our answers somewhere else."

At the end of the tunnel, a metal grate, that resembled coral slid out of the way into a dimly lit room. Inside was a merman, with grey-brown, more on the brown side, hair, with dark gold streaks, and tanned skinned. A dark purple sash covered his chest and stomach, his tail was a dark gold, the same color as the barely noticeable streaks in his hair. His hands were moving side to side as more black tendrils floated past and then down into a basket as they were collected.

"Aknadin." The merman spoke, not looking up from his work. He knew the only person whoever came into this room was Aknadin.

"Hello, brother." Aknadin ended nastily, glaring at Aknankanon. "I saw the Destinies today, lovely girls; and I have great news. Guess what? I'm an uncle."

"Really?" Aknankanon glanced up. "And who's the long lost sibling that is the parent?"

"Nice try brother." Aknadin sneered. "But the baby is yours. You found a way to hide him from me, a long time ago. Only he's not a baby anymore. But now he's here in Kehmet. Where can I find him?"

Aknadin was hoping to find a way to egg his brother into talking, but it didn't seem to be working.

"How would I know?" Aknankanon didn't look up as he replied. "I've been locked up for the past 16 years, so even if I did have a son, I know nothing about him."

"That's true." Aknadin agreed. "But you could still tell me what lucky mermaid the mother is." Aknankanon remained silent, but Aknadin saw through it. "Unless… no. It couldn't be. You wouldn't have. Is the mother not a mermaid? Not that human girl you were always swooning over?"

Aknankanon's control over the shadow magic failed for a second, and Aknadin knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Aknankanon focused on the shadow magic even more, hoping to distract Aknadin.

"A half human, half merman?" Aknadin snorted in laughter. "You had better end the poor boys suffering now and just tell me where he is." Silence is golden, but apparently, no one had told Aknadin that. "Fine then. But I will find him. And for every hour you don't tell me what I want to know, I will imprison 10 innocent merfolk. Oh! And your shadow magic is still weak. You're killing everyone."

"No Aknadin." Aknankanon swam forward as the door closed. "You are. My shadow magic reflects my emotions. It will only improve when you set me free."

"Never!" Aknadin shouted over his shoulder as he swam away.

A sigh escaped Aknankanon's lips. His son was in Kehmet.

'_Stay safe_.' Was Aknankanon's only thought for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>Near the Yafos Caves, a certain group of merfolk and a baby sea lion were swimming.<p>

"Just look at the coral." Yugi moaned. "Soon all of the ocean will be like this if Aknadin isn't stopped."

"I don't think the coral's our only problem." Ryou said looking ahead.

"He's right." Joey agreed and pointed ahead of them. "Aren't those the Yafos Caves?"

"Jellyfish!" Atemu gasped. The grouped stopped upon seeing four huge orange jellyfish in front of the caves they needed to get into, and quickly swam behind a large rock. "They're huge!"

"One of the largest in the entire ocean." Malik said.

"Are giant jellyfish friendly by any chance?" Atemu asked as he peeked around the corner.

"The very opposite." Ryou said as he shook his head. "They're very territorial and their stings are deadly."

"How are we going to get into the Millennium Puzzle then?" Atemu asked.

"We can't." Joey gestured to himself, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. "But you can."

"He's right." Yugi nodded his head. "It we distract the jellyfish, you can get inside and get the puzzle. Hikari will help you."

"I'm not too fond of this idea." Atemu said. "But I don't see another option. Let's do it."

Atemu waited behind the rock with Hikari while his new friends swam closer to the cave.

"Hey jellies," Malik called in a singsong tone. "Mind if we come in?"

Immediately, the jellyfish swam towards them. You could see the electricity coursing down their tentacles. Everyone gulped as the jellyfish got closer and closer.

"Now!" Yugi shouted, and they turned tail and speed off, the jellyfish following closely.

Once the jellyfish were a good distance away, Yami and Hikari quickly swam to the entrance of the cave. After a brief glance back at his friends, Yami went inside, following Hikari's encouraging yips.

The cave had lots of dark stones that glowed with a familiar look.

'Are these stones filled with shadow magic?' Yami thought. As a tendril floated past, the thought was pretty much confirmed.

Yami and Hikari surfaced and looked around. It was a huge air pocket, and the stones that were under the water were the same as the ones above the water. A glint caught Yami's eye, high up in the rocks.

"Where merfolk could see, but never touch." Yami repeated, then noticed the formation of the rocks. Someone with legs could scale them easily.

* * *

><p>"SWIM!" Joey yelled. The jellyfish were defiantly to close for comfort as the group dodged each other and the jellyfish between the tall, skyscraper like rocks.<p>

"Joey, Ryou, Malik, over here!" Yugi called, and they all swam into a group and huddled together. "On three. One."

The jellyfish closed in.

"Two."

Nervous looks were exchanged.

"THREE!"

They all shot upward and the jellyfish became tangled in their own tentacles, shocking each other instead of their intended, and now escaped, merteen prey.

"Whew." They all breathed in relief.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, inside the cave it was a lot quieter, save the occasional whimper from Hikari. Yami was climbing up and was now closer to the upside-down pyramid shape of the Millennium Puzzle. Upon reaching a level spot, Yami noticed a ring on the top, which was imbedded into the rocks.<p>

'I guess you need some way to wear it.' Yami thought as he reached up and grabbed the puzzle by the ring. However, a few tugs later, it became obvious that the puzzle wasn't going anywhere.

"It's buried to deep Hikari." Yami called down to the sea lion pup. "I can't get it."

As Yami glared at the puzzle, he noticed the crack the puzzle was stuck in. It traveled down and ended in a rock next to his foot.

"I wonder…" Yami muttered, and placed his foot on the rock. A glow which Yami recognized a shadow magic spread through the crack and up to the puzzle.

'_Father, you thought of everything_.' Not only does the person have to be human, they also had to be connected to shadow magic, and only he fitted that description.

Glancing around Yami saw two more cracks that led to the puzzle. After placing his foot on one, he reached his hand for the last one, and just barley reached it. As the glow of shadow magic reached the puzzle, it slid out like a well-oiled key in a lock.

"Yes!" Yami cheered as the weight of the Millennium Puzzle settled in his hand.

A low rumble caught his attention. Glancing around, Yami saw the cave start to collapse.

"Look like there's one more test." Yami said grimly as he undid his deck holder belt and slid the puzzle on before putting it back on. Taking a deep breath, Yami leapt off the rocks, grabbing his tail as he splashed past.

Under the water, Yami spotted Hikari.

"Hikari." Yami called as he swam up. Looking around, they spotted the exit. "It's now or never."

Swimming as fast of they could, they dodged the falling rocks, which Yami found was a lot like dodging attacks while dueling. Shooting out of the exit, Yami stopped when he heard whimpering. Turning around, he saw…

"Hikari!" Yami shouted. The pup was trapped in the cave, the rocks blocking the exit. Swimming back as fast as he could, Yami reached through the gap and pulled Hikari out just in time. One second later, Hikari would have been crushed by the falling rocks.

* * *

><p>"Atemu!" Yugi shouted when he heard rumbling coming from the Yafos Caves. Swimming as fast as they could, the group arrived to see the entrance completely covered in rocks. "Oh no!"<p>

"Hey guys." Yami said from behind them.

"You made it!" Ryou cheered as he and Yugi swam forward and gave him a hug.

"Check it out." Yami said as he held up the puzzle.

"Alright." Joey cheered.

"Here." Yugi said as he pulled one of his chains off of his waist and threaded it threw the ring on the puzzle before reconnecting it around Yami's neck. "Perfect."

"Suits you." Malik said as he took in the added piece of jewelry.

"Oh!" Ryou gasped.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"That!" Ryou pointed, and everyone turned to see a group of manta sharks nearby.

"Quickly." Yugi whispered. "Hide in the rocks."

The group swam down to the ocean floor and hid behind a group of rocks as the sharks swam overhead.

"I saw those earlier." Yami whispered. "At the Aknadin Festival."

"Those are Aknadin's manta sharks." Joey whispered back.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Malik gasped.

"After what we heard at the Destinies," Ryou nodded his head, "I would count on it."

"But Aknadin doesn't know anything about me." Yami said.

"He knows you exist," Yugi counter with a worried look at the manta sharks as they swam away, "and that's enough."

Once all of the sharks were gone, the group swam out of hiding.

"The destinies said we had to find a Dreamfish." Yami recalled. "What is that?"

"Well," Malik scratched his head as he remembered. "They're supposedly fish you can never capture."

"But if you impress one and gain its loyalty," Joey continued, "it will offer you you're greatest desire."

"So you wish on it?" Yami asked.

"Not exactly." Ryou shook his head. "If it commits to you, you can ask it for help and it will offer you something. But you can only use it once, so you're supposed to save it for when you really need a dream come true."

"Like getting a sneak peek at the Fall Fashions." Malik grinned. "That would be a massive dream come true for me."

"In the stories," Yami said as he stopped swimming, "where do you find Dreamfish."

"That's the thing." Joey pursed his lips. "The stories say they live 'under the horse and the bear', but I don't know what that means."

"Maybe Bakura and Marik can help." Yami said as he pressed call on his video watch. The screen showed Marik in a chair and Bakura looking at something on his bed. "Hey guys."

"Yami." Bakura turned from the bed. "You were right. Couch personally bumped me up to Masters Surf Team!"

Yami looked over at the merteens, who just gave him knowing looks.

"What were you doing by the bed?" Yami asked.

"He's trying to figure out what to wear on the first day." Marik grinned.

"I told you not to tell him that." Bakura snapped as he slapped his friend upside the head.

"Shoot." Yami cursed as a beep caught his attention. "Low battery. This is going to have to be quick. Look for info about Dreamfish living under a horse and a bear."

"That's weird." Bakura said.

"Not as weird as getting fashion complements from mermen," Marik shrugged, "but it's still weird."

"Nothing." Bakura shook his head as the results came back.

"Then try this." Yami said as he remembered something from a year back. "Remember that class trip we went on, to see all of those rocks out in the ocean that looked like a dog or a rabbit, or even a teapot?"

"Yes!" Marik's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Or that one that looked like a kangaroo and badger playing Crazy 8s."

"That's beside the point." Bakura rolled his eyes as he typed the words into his computer. "But I get it. You think the horse and bear and rock formations. Got it! Near the middle of the Pacific's Adenato Current, the horse and bear majestically face each other."

"Great!" Yami cheered. "By the way, did you two moose up your hair? It's spikier than I remember."

Sure enough, Bakura's hair, which earlier had no spikiness in it, was now semi-spiky with two chunks of hair looking like bull horns, and Marik's had gone from semi-spiky, to full blown porcupine.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** Their hair really does look that way, doesn't it?)

* * *

><p>"No." Marik simply said.<p>

"We need to get moving." Yugi said. "We don't have much time left to stop Aknadin."

"Catch you later." Yami said, and ended the call.

"I know where we need to go." Ryou said.

"Then let's book it." Joey replied, and they all sped off after the albino haired merman.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Review please.


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Item

**Alverna:** Here is the long awaited Chapter 6.

Sorry it's so short.

I own nada. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Second Item<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Kehmet, merfolk were screaming as manta sharks and royal guard duel monsters came after them.<p>

"You can't do this!" One merman protested to Aknadin as he was pushed towards a shadow realm rift that Aknadin had made with his Millennium Eye. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, can't I?" Aknadin questioned. "Push him in."

"NO!" the man screamed as he was pushed through the rift and into the dungeons a few minutes later, severely weakened by shadow realm exposure.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, the person Aknadin was looking for was staring at a huge tube of swirling water.<p>

"That's it." Ryou said. "I've also checked the rock formations. The horse and bear are to our left, but there's a boat of people over there so we can't get any closer."

"We've never been inside." Joey said as he watched the water swirl around. "It's very strong."

"That's okay." Yami said studying the fast moving water. "How am I supposed to get in there? And how do we even know if the _Dreamfish_ are in there?"

Hikari chirped and swam forward.

"Hikari!" Joey gasped as the pup dove into the current.

Everyone watched as the small bundle was spun around, and round, and round, until being shot out of the current and into a large shell sticking up out of the sand. Hikari looked down bashfully, and a bit disappointed.

"Well, not that way." Malik smiled. "But good try though."

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

But Yami didn't answer. He just swam closer to the shell Hikari had just bumped into. Its size greatly resembled a wakeboard. Remembering the dare Marik had set himself and Bakura on, as well as the outcome, he grabbed the shell and swam back towards the current.

"Why swim," Yami paused to pull off his tail, "when you can strip?"

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN:** Not that way! Remember he has the bottom of his wetsuit on. Geez, ya perverts)

* * *

><p>Kicking himself up next to the current, Yami took a deep breath, and plunged in.<p>

"Ah!" Yami yelled as he lost the grip on his shell board. Reaching out and kicking gently, over kicking might send him out of the current like Hikari, Yami slowly inched closer until he grabbed the board, and pulled it underneath him.

"Whoa!" Yami yelped as he went round the current a few times, until he could control the board on the current, as well as himself. It really was a lot like surfing, only on a wakeboard sized board. Standing up carefully, Yami looked outside of the current to see his friends watching anxiously. Seeing him wave, they all grinned and swam towards his right.

Whooping, Yami followed until he reached a glow. Looking closer, he realized they were…

"Dreamfish." Yami studied them and remembered Joey's words.

"_If you impress one and gain its loyalty, it will offer you you're greatest desire_."

"Impress them, eh?" Yami muttered. "Bet they've never seen a surfer before."

After a series of tricks Yami stopped and looked up at them.

"Okay." Yami panted softly. "Anyone impressed and feeling loyal?"

None of the Dreamfish moved.

"Okay." Yami thought hard, and went with his last idea. "Here goes nothing."

Racing down the current, Yami looped inside the tunnel and shot out on his own accord, floating down next to his friends.

"That was amazing." Malik grinned as he handed Yami his tail back.

"Did you get one?" Joey asked as he looked at the tunnel of water. Turning back Yami looked as well. After scanning the tunnel up and down, he felt his shoulders sag.

"I guess not."

"I'm so sorry Yami." Yugi came up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Yugi." Yami gave a small smile to his look alike.

Hikari then let out a chirp and pointed back towards the tunnel, causing Ryou, Malik, and Joey to gasp. Yami and Yugi turned back and gasped as well. Swimming towards them, was a young Dreamfish, which stopped in front of Yami.

"That was incredible." The Dreamfish grinned. "Call me when you need me, and I'll be there." And then he swam back into the current, where his friends and family were waiting.

"You did it!" Yugi cheered and hugged Yami, who grinned and hugged back.

"I did." Yami cheered along.

"Now all we have to do is get Aknadin's protective necklace." Malik reminded them. "Piece of kelp."

"How are we going to do that?" Yami asked with one arm still around Yugi. "We're going to need to get really close him."

"You can't get close to him unless you're one of his high priests," Joey groaned. "And we know that Seto won't do it, or your one of the royal guards."

"Or you're called upon to prove your loyalty and devotion to him." Ryou added.

"I think I have an idea." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see little one." Yami grinned. "When's the next Aknadin Festival?"

"This evening." Malik replied. "In a few hours."

"Good." Atemu nodded. "We're going to need the DeepSea3 Player for my idea. Now, I only have one other question. Can you dance?"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> I love the last part. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Third Item, Dance Time

**Alverna:** Here is chapter 7. Sorry it took a month. It is offcially dedicated to Animefan12, for getting me off my lazy ass to type this.

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Third Item, Dance Time<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a familiar sound of a horn rang threw all of Kehmet. With that cue, one tri-colored, one albino colored, one white-blonde colored, and one golden blonde hair colored merteens swam to their places as the Aknadin Festival started.<p>

As the carriage came into town, it was immediately noted that there were a lot more manta shark guards.

"Your highness, look this way." a reporter called as he elbowed threw the high priests'. "How about a big smile for the camera?" Aknadin glared. "Close enough."

-CLICK!-

"Mantas." Aknadin snapped, and one manta came and bumped the reporter away.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy." The reporter glared. "Watched the camera."

After the reporter was out of the way, Aknadin stood.

"Kehmet," he called out, "do you adore me?"

There was cheering, but apparently it wasn't enough for Aknadin.

"I said, do you adore me?"

The cheering increased in volume, and Aknadin looked calm.

"Well," Aknadin's expression changed to one of anger, "I don't believe you."

Everyone gasped at the proclamation. What had happened to invoke their ruler's wrath?

"If you truly adored me," Aknadin continued, "one of you would give me information about Aknankanon's son."

This announcement brought gasps from everyone, even the high priests'.

"A half-human spawn of the wicked pharaoh who abandoned us all."

"A half-human?" one of the mermen near the group of merteens shuddered. "He sounds like a monster."

"He could be really nice." Joey shot back. "We really don't know."

"Now," Aknadin gathered their attention, "who can lead me to him? Swim forward."

No one moved. No one knew where the half human son of the previous pharaoh was.

"Fine then." Aknadin growled. "Mantas, High Priests', get me an answer. NOW!"

People began screaming as the mantas singled out people from the crowd.

"Wait!" a voice shouted, and Aknadin turned to see his head advisor's grandson swim out of the crowd.

"Do you information about Aknankanon's son?" Aknadin asked the small merteen.

"No." Yugi admitted. "But, I do have something for you. A gift to prove our devotion."

Yugi gestured behind him, and Ryou and Malik swam up behind him.

"I think you're really going to like it."

"I'd better." Aknadin sneered as the Millennium Eye glittered. "Otherwise, you know what happens."

Gulping heavily, Yugi took a deep breath.

"Hit it!" he called, and Joey started up a song with a hopping beat.

Yugi sang while Ryou and Malik provided background dancing.

"_Calling all merfolk,_

_Now's your chance._

_Give it up for your Pharaoh_

_With a brand new dance._

_He razzles, he dazzles,_

_He rules the sea._

_So let's rock the reef_

_For his majesty._"

Ryou and Malik joined Yugi singing as Aknadin started to smile. As the crowed started to bounce along, no one noticed the other tri-colored hair male with an albino colored and white-blond haired people with him.

"_Pop up, lean in _

_Side to side_

_Lay back, hang ten,_

_Go for a ride _

_Catch that curl,_

_Get into the groove._

_Do the mahi-mahi_

_Make your tail fin move_."

Yes, Bakura and Marik were in Kehmet as well. Turns out, after they had demanded info from their single parents after their hair went crazy, they were half merman to. And they were going to help. Just how, they wouldn't tell, and that always made Yami a bit worried.

"_He's the King of the Games!_

_Check it out_

_He's spinnin'_

_His duels around._

_King of the Games!_

_No one's gonna _

_Take away his crown_."

"Pharaoh Aknadin is in town!" Joey cheered from his DJ position.

"_Surf's up, bow down!_

_He's the King of the Games_."

Yugi and his friends quickly got the crowed going, even some of the high priests started to groove a little.

"_His smile, his style,_

_You just gotta stare._

_The envy of _

_Merfolk everywhere._

_A hunk, a stud,_

_And so in the know_

_His charms pull you in_

_Like undertow_."

'_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up_.' Yugi thought.

He was sick to his stomach singing false praises to the false pharaoh, but he wasn't willing for Yami to put himself in harm's way to get the necklace.

"_Pop up, lean in _

_Side to side._

_Lay back, hang ten,_

_Go for a ride. _

_Catch that curl,_

_Get into the groove._

_Do the mahi-mahi,_

_Make your tail fin move_."

Yami also didn't like the idea of Yugi being so close to the crazy pharaoh, but Yugi had insisted and pulled out such strong puppy dog eyes that Yami just crumbled.

"_He's the King of the Games!_

_Check it out_

_He's spinnin'_

_His duels around._

_King of the Games!_

_No one's gonna _

_Take away his crown_."

"Pharaoh Aknadin is in town!" Joey cheered again, this time half of the town joined him.

"_Surf's up, bow down_."

A silver rush of something shot past Aknadin, leaving him with a bare neck, shocked guards, and frightened merteens in front of him.

"What happened?" Aknadin yelled at Yugi and his friends.

"We don't know." Ryou whimpered. "Honest."

"Mantas." Aknadin snapped.

As Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey found themselves surrounded, a hand found its way to the silver throwing star that had pinned Aknadin's protective necklace to the wall of a building.

'Thank you Bakura.' Yami thought as he swam away, necklace in hand.

Now he had one other thing he needed to do.

"Unless you four tell me what I want to know," Aknadin growled as the Millennium Eye flashed dangerously, "you will be in a world of trouble. Where is Aknankanon's son?"

"We don't know." Joey said bravely, traces of fear coming through on his voice.

"Wrong answer." Aknadin shouted as he prepared to deal with the fools in front of him.

He would have to find someone else to give him fashion advice.

"STOP!" a new voice shouted.

Everyone looked up to see a male merteen. He had hair like Yugi's, except he had crimson tips, along with crimson eyes and a muscle build Yugi didn't have. He had a crimson and black tail with crimson streaks that started at the knee and went down.

"What do you want?" Aknadin demanded.

"I am the one you are looking for." Yami said as he swam down towards the pharaoh. "I am the half human."

"You?" Aknadin snorted as Yami stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Yes." Yami snarled as he grabbed his tail at the hips and ripped it off, revealing his legs. "Let the innocent ones go. They have nothing to do with this."

"Very well." Aknadin waved his hand and the mantas left the merteens and surrounded Yami. "So nice of you to visit, my long lost nephew. Too bad you can't stay for very long."

Yami's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that this would end badly, but he couldn't let Yugi suffer for what he was supposed to do.

Yes, he admitted it, we was in love with his merteen look alike.

"Behold." Aknadin cried, and started to swim in tight circle, the Millennium Eye flashing like crazy, until a whirlpool of shadow magic formed.

"Oh boy." Yami muttered.

"Push him in." Aknadin snapped to the manta sharks. "He gets a one way trip through the shadow realm to the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean."

As the mantas started to push against him, Yami pushed back, but it did no go. They had rough skin, and were a lot stronger than he was.

"AH!" Yami cried out as the whirlpool sucked him in.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out, his heart filling with an ache.

The reason he had fought so hard against Yami doing the dance, was because he had wanted Yami to stay safe. He had fallen in love with the half human prince.

And now he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> Hopefully chapter 8 will be out a lot sooner than this one was. It will be the last chapter. -SOB!-

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: A Real Tail

**Alverna:** I can't believe I got this one done so fast. Enjoy the last chapter. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Real Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the swirl of black tendrils that was the whirlpool, Yami felt a massive drain of strength. Apparently the Shadow Realm wasn't very polite. After a few more whirls, Yami knew he needed help to get out of here. But he couldn't endanger any of his friends, they would get stuck. So, with only one other idea in mind, he tried it.<p>

"Dreamfish!" Yami called out as his strength, and voice, failed even more. "Dreamfish, I need you!"

After a few seconds of nothing, Yami felt ready to give up. But a sudden flash of blue that changed the whole inside of the whirlpool, and a halt, which felt like being stuck on one of those rides that you end up sticking to the sides of things after words, the Dreamfish appeared.

"You called?" the Dreamfish asked.

"Yes." Yami breathed in relief. "Yes, I need help. Please."

"I will offer you your greatest desire." the Dreamfish told him. "I'll send you back home to Malibu, and your merman half will go away. You'll be just a normal teenage male, and it will be as if none of this ever happened."

"You can do that?" Yami felt his heart leap.

"It is your greatest desire." the Dreamfish confirmed. "If you wish it, it's yours."

Home, with his grandfather, no crazy hair, Bakura and Marik. Okay they might stay. You never can tell with those two.

"But," Yami paused, "all of this trouble will still be happening in Kehmet. I just won't be part of it."

"But you would have your dream come true." the Dreamfish pointed out.

"Yes," Yami admitted reluctantly. "But everyone else would pay for it."

"Will you accept the wish?" the Dreamfish asked.

"No." Yami said after thinking a few moments.

The thought of Yugi being trapped in the Shadow Realm or one of Aknadin's dungeons sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know when he had started to fall in love with the merman, but he knew he loved him.

"Whatever I am, I am Atemu, half merman prince of Kehmet. And it is my duty to protect my subjects."

Sudden swirls of crimson colored magic began to spin around the half human and mystical fish, flashing and twinkling.

"Whoa." the Dreamfish gasped. "What's happening?"

"You don't know?" Yami asked, just as confused. "You're not doing this?"

"It's not me." the Dreamfish confirmed. "It must be coming from you."

"From me?" Yami questioned, and then realized he was alone. "Dreamfish? Dreamfish?"

The glow increased in color, forcing Yami to close his eyes. After the glow faded, he was back in the shadow magic whirlpool, except he wasn't stuck to the side. Looking around, Yami tried to figure out what happened. Some movement that wasn't his feet caught his eye, and he looked down and gasped.

A crimson colored tail with gold streaks that started at mid-thigh and ran down to where his scales changed to fin. His top had even changed to a black color, but the design was the same.

"A tail." Yami gasped. "A real tail!"

After getting over the initial shock, Yami began to swim. He had never gone so fast in his entire life.

"And it's strong." Yami grinned before looking to the top of the whirlpool. "I wonder how strong."

* * *

><p>"Once again," Aknadin told the gathered people, "I've rescued you, my subjects. Aknankanon's son will never bother us again."<p>

As everyone murmured to the one next to them, Aknadin turned to Yugi.

"You seem to know the half human very well."

Yugi said nothing, and glared at Aknadin.

"If you wish to be silent," Aknadin glared back, "you can be silent as a stone."

As the Millennium Eye flashed, a rumble in the whirlpool caused Aknadin to turn around.

"AH!" With a loud cry, Yami burst out the top of the swirling shadow magic.

As he swam around, everyone gasped.

"A real tail!" Malik cried out with joy.

"What?" Aknadin gasped. How did he escape the whirlpool? "That's impossible!"

Yami however, smirked and swam so that he was in front of Yugi, protecting him from Aknadin's glare.

"But how?" Duke asked, completely dropping his clipboard of to-do things.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Aknadin growled, "GET HIM!"

As the mantas, along with very reluctant high priests, closed in on Yami.

"Wait!" Yami shouted before they reached him. "You don't have to take orders from Aknadin. He isn't the real heir to Kehmet's throne. I am. _And_ I can prove it."

Gesturing with his hand, Bakura and Marik swam up to him, and passed him a pouch he had given them after he got Aknadin's protective necklace off the throwing star. Everyone else gasped at seeing two other humans in Kehmet.

"Behold," Yami turned back to Aknadin, "I have the Millennium Puzzle."

Everyone gasped as Yami pulled the lost item out of the pouch and placed it around his neck, causing it to flash as its rightful owner bore it.

"It is!" Duke gasped.

"And the Millennium Puzzle identifies him as the true heir to the throne." the merman Yugi had previously identified as Mahad spoke out.

"Never mind that." Aknadin snapped. "He's half human; he won't be able to spin shadow magic. If you want the sea to survive, you need me!"

Yami glanced down and started to wave his hands back in forth, as he had seen his father done, a specific task in mind. As shadow magic began to gather, he turned and shot it at Bakura and Marik. As the light faded, Bakura now sported a deep red tail with a two inch black strip encircling his waist like a belt. Marik had a dark, almost black, purple color, with tan edging on his fin.

"You were saying?" Yami asked as he pulled Aknadin's protective necklace out of the bag, ignoring Bakura and Marik as they raced around the city. "And besides, even if I wasn't here, they wouldn't need you to spin shadow magic. Look."

Atemu threw down the necklace, making it smash against the rocks. As shadow magic swirled out, Aknadin gasped in distress as a picture of his brother appeared. The crowd however, gasped in shock at seeing their previous ruler.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "That is my father, Pharaoh Aknankanon, at this very moment, spinning shadow magic."

"Why is he spinning shadow magic?" Bakura asked as he came up next to Yami.

"Yeah." Marik added. "He could have destroyed you father."

"But he didn't." Yami finished as pieces clicked. "He didn't because he can't spin shadow magic."

The crowd whispered to each other as Yami approached Aknadin.

"That's what makes you so angry and jealous, isn't it?" Yami asked. "You're the only one in the royal family who can't spin shadow magic. You're different. And you hate it."

"That's ridiculous." Aknadin brushed it off. "Mantas, high priest, someone, seize him!"

Everyone glanced at each other, but no one moved to grab the prince.

"You've been pretending my father's shadow magic is yours." Yami said to Aknadin before turning back to the crowd. "But Aknankanon isn't happy shut away. That's why his shadow magic is too weak to keep the ocean healthy."

"This boy lies!" Aknadin roars.

"If you let my father go, I know we can work together." Yami said firmly. "Once he understands how horrible you felt, he'll forgive you. I know he will. And I know what it's like to feel different. I can expla-"

"NO!" Aknadin roared as he lunged at Yami, forcing him to dodge and swim around the city as fast as he could. "I alone rule."

As the chase ensued, Yami dodged, causing Aknadin to smash into a few pots.

"Whoa," Bakura grinned, "nice one Yami."

"Yeah," Yami panted and glared as he began to feel short on breath. "Not that this is difficult of anything."

"You can't out swim me." Aknadin snarled as he reached for his nephew.

Looking around frantically, Yami saw the shadow magic whirlpool. He escaped it once; maybe he could do it again. Diving down, Yami went head first into the spinning magic, followed by Aknadin. The crowd gasped and held their breath.

A few seconds later, Yami swam out of the top, and turned back to look. Aknadin lunged out, reaching for the prince… and grabbed nothing.

"What?" Aknadin looked down, and got pulled back into his own creation. "No. I am your pharaoh. I am your ruler. I'm…"

"So last season!" Ryou and Malik cheered as they swapped high fives.

Aknadin cried out as the Millennium Eye fell from his face and floated to Yami's hand. The whirlpool began to move out of the city, and Yugi swam up to Yami and hugged him.

"You're okay." Yugi whispered.

"Yes little one." Yami replied as he returned the hug. "Where is it going?"

"To the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean." Seto responded.

"I don't deserve this!" Aknadin's wail was heard. Famous last words.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Pharaoh Atemu! Pharaoh Atemu!"

"No, no, please!" Yami cut them off. "I'm not your pharaoh. My father Aknankanon is. We have to find him."

"I know where he is." Duke swam forward as he glanced towards the palace.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Yami was swimming down a tunnel that was hidden by a tapestry. Duke led the way to a metal grate that resembled coral, and opened it.<p>

Inside was a merman with grey-brown, more on the brown side, hair, with dark gold streaks, and tanned skinned. A dark purple sash covered his chest and stomach, his tail was a dark gold, the same color as the barely noticeable streaks in his hair. His hands were moving side to side as more black tendrils floated past and then down into a basket as they were collected.

"Father?" Yami asked as he swam into the room.

"Atemu?" Aknankanon turned around, and his face broke into a smile as he swam forward to greet his son with a hug. "Atemu. Look at you. You've grown a tail."

"I know." Yami smiled. "It's pretty amazing."

Some chirping caught their attention as Hikari swam into the room with a crown that bore the Millennium Symbol on it.

"This ocean belongs to you again." Yami said as he took the crown and placed it on his father's head.

Aknankanon smiled and turned back to his work. Concentrating, powerful tendrils of shadow magic floated past and out into the city, making the ocean vibrant and healthy again.

"Tell me," Aknankanon turned to his son again, "how did it happen?"

"I'll tell you everything, I promise." Yami vowed. "But first, we need to clean out Aknadin's dungeons, along with returning everyone's souls to where they belong."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a large and cheering crowd was gathered in the city. All of the people had been freed from the dungeons and souls had been returned.<p>

On a platform in front of everyone, Pharaoh Aknankanon, now wearing the Millennium Puzzle, stood with his son. With them were the high priests, as well as the destinies, and everyone who had helped Yami in his quest.

As Aknankanon placed a crown on his sons head, louder cheers were heard from the crowd, much louder than at any Aknadin Festival.

"Member of the Royal Court." Malik said as he touched the new shell necklace he wore. "And it matched my eyes."

"Mine matches my tail." Ryou giggled. "And Joey's matches his eyes."

"Who cares?" Seto asked.

"Shut it Rich Boy." Joey snapped.

"In your dreams Dogfish." Seto snapped back.

"What do you dream about Kaiba?" Bakura questioned as he fingered a new dark red shell necklace as well.

"Yeah," Marik grinned, as he held his own lavender colored one. "We seem to recall you falling asleep at lunch and muttering something about a mutt of some sort. One that swims."

"Shut up." Seto snapped, making a good chunk of people laugh.

"Thank you your majesty." Yugi bowed; his own necklace the same color as his eyes.

The others followed suit.

"I should be thanking you." Aknankanon replied. "All of you helped my son."

"It's great to see the two of you together." Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather, said.

He looked a lot like Yami's grandpa, except he had a dark purple tail instead of legs.

"You could stay with us forever." Malik grinned.

"You could even work in the boutique with us." Ryou gushed. "Not that you would need to, being a prince and all. But it would be so much fun."

"It would." Yami said slowly.

"But there are things you would miss." Aknankanon said gently.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "I mean, I love it here, and everyone I've met. It's beyond amazing. But I'm sad that I'll never see Malibu again, or my grandpa. I'll miss being human."

"Atemu," Aknankanon said, and Yami turned to him. "My son, you will always be human, just like how you will always be a merman. You are both, in equal parts."

"I guess." Yami said with a small smile. "But it was hard enough to hide a random change of hair color and body structure," bunch of mergirls faint, "how am I possibly going to hide my tail? If I went back, I would be a misfit, I would be a freak."

"All you have to be is yourself." Aknankanon said, and took a new shell from his pouch, pouring shadow magic into it, and then placing it around his son's neck. "When you wish upon this necklace, you can control how you appear. Human or merman. Bakura's and Marik's necklaces can do the same. That way all of you can return to the human world, and visit this world anytime you want.

"And I promise, you're not a misfit in either world. Everything in your history lives and breathes in you. You are unique. You are special. And that's what makes you strong."

Yami reached out and hugged his father as the crowd cheered.

"I told you this would happen." Mai smirked at her fellow destinies.

"Yeah, yeah." Tea rolled her eyes.

"No need to rub it in." Jade agreed.

"Would it be to awful if I leave now?" Yami asked warily. "I just know my grandpa's worried sick."

"Come back soon and visit." Aknankanon smiled.

"I will." Yami nodded. "I promise. Bakura, Marik?"

"We'll be back before sundown." Bakura smiled.

"Yeah." Marik grinned as well. "A couple of cuties promised to show us around town."

At this, Ryou and Malik turned 10 shades of red in under five seconds.

"Okay." Yami nodded. "Kaiba?"

"I have some duties I need to finish," Seto glared at him, "but I will be at the tournament. Someone needs to wipe you off your stupid surfboard."

"You wish." Yami smirked at him, and then turned to follow Yugi back home. "Good bye everyone."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yami was at the beachfront that was in front of his house.<p>

"I guess I'll see you later then." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

"Yami?" Yugi turned to his look alike.

"Yes?" Yami looked at the smaller male.

"Thank you." Yugi said with a smile. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Yami replied with his own smile.

As the two started to go to their separate worlds, they stopped, tuned to look at their counterpart, swam and wrapped their arms around one another, and shared a kiss.

"Wow." Yugi said when they stopped for breathing purposes.

"Indeed." Yami agreed. "Guess I'll have to visit more often."

"You'd better." Yugi said with a playful glare. "Or I'll set Kuriboh on you."

"Oh please." Yami played along. "Not the fluff ball of exploding doom."

"Then come back soon." Yugi said as he tightened the hug.

"I will." Yami said as he placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips.

The two pulled apart, and Yugi swam back towards his home.

"I wish to be human." Yami said, and his necklace started to glow.

As he walked out of the water, Yami saw Solomon working on a new surfboard.

"Grandpa." Yami said, making his guardian look up.

"Atemu?" Solomon questioned, and then smiled as the two embraced. "Oh, Yami. I was scared you went coming back."

"I'll always come back grandpa." Yami smiled.

"So," Solomon looked at his grandson's hair, "you're okay? You promise you're okay? I mean, your hair is still, different."

"Is it?" Yami pulled one of his bangs so he could look at it. Sure enough, golden. "Well, I like it. Besides, you need some way to keep track of me out on the water. What, with you old eyes and all."

"What was that I heard?" Solomon playfully glared at his grandson. "Old eyes indeed."

* * *

><p>The next day way just had Seto had predicted. He and Yami had wiped out the entire San Francisco team, so it was him and Yami dueling for the title.<p>

"And Seto Kaiba summons his _Blue Eyes White Dragon_." The announcer called. "How's Yami getting out of this one? His _Dark Magician_ doesn't have enough attack strength."

'_Like this_.' Yami thought.

As soon as the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ attacked, Yami activated his trap card, _Spell Binding Circle_. Since _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ couldn't attack now. Seto's turn was over.

"I activate the magic card _Magic Formula_." Yami said, making his _Dark Magician's_ attack points jump to 3200, enough to defeat Kaiba's _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. "And now I summon my _Dark Magician Girl_. And now my magicians, attack!"

With no trap of magic cards to protect him, Seto lost his _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ to the _Dark Magician_ and the rest of his life points to _Dark Magician Girl_.

"And Atemu Yami Sennen is the winner!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Yami took his grandpa out to the rocks where Bakura and Marik had first met Yugi. There he introduced his father, his new friends, and his boyfriend. Thankfully, it was completely fine with the older generations.<p>

He also found out that Bakura and Ryou, as well as Marik and Malik, were also together. Seto and Joey got together that evening with some pretty intense making out that followed, but the still argued. Just something they couldn't get out of their systems.

But they were together, as a family. Just how it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alverna:<strong> The End.

Please review anyway.


End file.
